Spark
by Damon4eva
Summary: Bella's mum has died and she has been depressed ever since. Will a new Biology teacher, Mr Edward Cullen, change the situation in a good way or just make matters worse? And will Bella uncover Edwards dark secret before she gets herself hurt? 1st Story eva
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very first story so I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Except for the story line :D…but I do wish I owned Edward…*sigh dreamily***

**Anyway, On with the chapter :D**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It was just a normal day. I got out of bed, I got dressed, I went downstairs, had breakfast, got in my truck, drove to school, said hi to some people that acknowledged me and went to class. My life was like a chore, it didn't really have much of a meaning, since my mum Renee died.

It had only been a month since she passed away yet it felt like years. Of course I had Charlie and my friends that I had made over my first year in Forks but I still felt hollow and empty.

"Hey Bella!" called Mike Newton, a little too enthusiastically for my likening, as I walked up the front steps of Forks High school.

'Hey Mike' I said glumly and I pulled my shoulder bag up further up my shoulder.

'Come on Bella, Cheer up' he said punching my arm lightly, but with enough force to send me sprawling backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella"

"Its okay" I mumbled as I brushed the cold slush off my pants, "umm well, I better am getting to class"

"Oh yeah, I'll see you later" he said as he smiled back at me goofily.

I ignored him and walked off to class. I know it was rude but I really couldn't care less. I walked late in to my first class and received a dirty look from the teacher but once again, I couldn't care less.

I walked slowly to my desk and dumped my book on the desk loudly. I didn't follow what the teacher was saying and spent the rest of the class staring out the window.

I shuffled through the day like I was sleepwalking. I didn't speak much to anyone and I didn't eat any lunch, I mostly stared out the window or sketching dark eyes on my books which seemed to stare back at me, almost asking me what was wrong.

But then something changed. When I got to Biology class at the end of the day, I noticed that I had the new teacher Mr Cullen. I had heard some people talking about him at lunch today; he was apparently really young for a teacher. They said he was about 19 or 20 years old and supposedly super gorgeous.

But the strange thing was as soon as I walked in to the class room he froze and turned to look, or more like stare, at me and I couldn't help to stare back. It was as if I was caught in some sort of net, or like I was being hypnotised. After a few seconds, or maybe it was a few minutes, I couldn't measure time properly when I was looking at him, someone came up to me and nudged me to make me walk to my seat. But even then I couldn't take my eyes off him and, it seemed as if he couldn't take his eyes off me.

When I got to my seat, Mr Cullen decided to start the class.

"Hello class" he said in the most musical and perfect voice I had ever heard, "My name is Mr Cullen, but if you prefer you can call me by my first name, Edward" he said looking at me the whole time.

I didn't catch much of what he said because I was staring at his flawless lips moving as he spoke.

"This semester we will be studying Anatomy" he said as he walked to his desk to retrieve some papers from his desk.

As soon as he started moving, I was mesmerized by the way his legs moved in such a flowing movement. It reminded me of water trickling down a small creek, over small pebbles and sticks.

I was so deep in thought of how perfect Edward was that when he got up to my name on the role, I couldn't find my lips to say I was here.

"Isabella Swan?" he repeated.

The person I was sitting next to had to kick me under the table to get me to respond.

"Oh, I'm...I'm here. And I like to be called Bella" I splutter.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Bella" he said as he gave me the most heart-breaking smile I had ever seen.

I blushed bright red. He chuckled at my reaction which only made me blush deeper. He went on with the role with a very amused smile on his face.

I could get over how perfect he was. It was the first time in a month I felt almost animated again. It was as if seeing Edward had changed my view on life. So I sat the rest of the class staring at his flawless body and listening to his musical voice.

When the bell rang I didn't move I just kept staring at Edward as he had been doing for most of the class as well. After about a minute Edward shook his head as if he was clearing his head.

"Umm...was there anything you wanted Bella or do you just do this at the end of every class?" he chuckled as he smiled that perfect smile of his. I didn't realise that he was expecting an answer until he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well...umm...I don't usually do this...umm...I just...umm...didn't hear the bell...yeah" I stuttered.

"Do you always have trouble speaking?" he chuckled as he leaned casually against his desk.

"Umm...no...Umm...I better be off then...umm...bye" I squeaked, making a dash for the door. Bad idea. My clumsiness prevailed, causing me to trip over one of the tables legs.

I prepared myself for the impact, when I realised that I should have already hit the floor. Finally I realised that someone had caught me. I turned my head to see who had caught me, although I already knew.

Edwards face was only a couple of inches away from my face. I blushed deeply and he smiled. He pulled me up so that he was holding me only an inch away from his face. At that moment I felt so warm and fuzzy, as if I was under the influence of some wonderful drug. I breathed in deeply to settle myself, to keep me from blushing, of course I failed.

"Are you always this clumsy?" he asked with a smile in his voice. I nodded slightly and blushed again. He breathed in deeply and chuckled. His breath washed over my face, intoxicating me, almost making me dizzy.

I realised that we had moved closer to each other and our noses were touching. I suddenly noticed that his skin felt ice cold on mine.

"Are you okay? You're skin is really cold" I exclaimed as I tried to grab his hand.

"No no I'm fine" he answered pulling back and letting go of me.

"Are you sure? It feels like ice" I said reaching for his hand again.

"Yes I'm sure I'm fine." He paused "You should really go now" he said stepping back two steps.

"Umm...okay...I'll see you around then" I said picking up my stuff and heading home.

"Bella?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"Please don't speak of this to and one" he said seriously but I could see the plead in his eyes,"I just started here and I don't want to make a bad reputation for myself if rumours spread".

"I wouldn't think of it" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Have a good evening Bella" he said smiling at me.

"Umm...yeah...you too" I said shaking my head, trying to clear my head from his sudden attack of perfectness.

As I exited the room I swear I hear him giggle at my speechlessness.

**EPOV**

It was my last lesson of the day and it had been a extremely uneventful day. I heard some of the students of my next class waiting outside, so I went to open the door.

They stumbled into the classroom, knocking the papers I had just stacked neatly, off my desk. I groaned and went to collect the papers when I smelt it. It was so strong, so powerful, so beautiful and so mouth-watering all at the same time. I almost turned and leaped at the thing that smelt so tempting but I controlled myself. I froze and turned to see what had made me react so violently.

I saw a beautiful girl standing in the door way, staring at me. She was so stunning, I just wanted to go and stroke her perfectly smooth skin...

I then realised that I was still looking and her and she was still looking at me. Gosh she must think I'm some sort of freak to be staring at her like this.

I tried to read her mind, but all I got was blank. I tried again, blank. This was starting to get frustrating. I tried again, blank.

Uh oh maybe my power was on the blink. I tried to read someone else's mind.

"How FREAKIN Gorgeous is that teacher, I'd like to take a bite out of that, I wonder if he's married, of course he isn't, he's only 20 or something" thought a girl student, I think her name was Jessica.

Thank god I haven't lost it, I thought to myself. Hmmmm...maybe I'll try again, Blank. Oh well at least I can still look at her.

Someone must have made her move because she walked to her seat, her eyes not leaving me once. As soon as she was in her seat, I thought it might be around about time to start the class

"Hello class" I announced, catching the classes attention in one shot ,"My name is Mr Cullen, but if you prefer you can call me by my first name, Edward" I said, trying to be polite.

I noticed that the Beautiful girl was still staring at me; I also noticed that my eyes had never left hers as well. The class was starting to look very bored so I continued with the class ,"This semester we will be studying Anatomy'" I said in my most excited voice.

I heard some people groan under their breath.

I sighed started calling the role, not really paying attention. It was only when I called Isabella Swan's name and no one responded, did I look up from the paper.

"Isabella Swan?" I called again, scanning the class.

"Oh, I'm...I'm here. And I like to be called Bella" said the beautiful girl I had been staring at.

Bella...Bella...Bella...I repeated her name again and again in my mind. It was such a beautiful name for such a gorgeous girl.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Bella" I said still playing her name over and over again in my head. She blushed the most delicious colour I had ever seen in my life. I chuckled at that and that only made her blush even deeper.

She looked so beautiful with that blush, not that she didn't look beautiful before. I continued with the role, but still looking at Bella as her blush died down.

As the class wore on couldn't take my eyes off her, she was just so perfect. When the bell rang everyone filtered out of the classroom except for Bella.

I was a little puzzled at first, why would she want to spend time with a teacher that can't stop staring at her. For a moment, we just stared at each other, I couldn't think of anything to say to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Umm...was there anything you wanted Bella or do you just do this at the end of every class?" I eventually asked, tearing my eyes away from her gaze. She stared at me for awhile so I decided to give her a little push.

"Well...umm...I don't usually do this...umm...I just...umm...didn't hear the bell...yeah" she stuttered nervously.

Gosh I wish I could read her mind just this second.

"Do you always have trouble speaking?" I laughed.

"Umm...no...Umm...I better be off then...umm...bye" she made a dash for the door but she tripped over a foot of the table.

I saw her falling, and I just acted on instinct. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

The moment I did it I regretted it.

Her smell was so overpowering, I could almost taste it on my tongue.

But there was something even more powerful then that.

I wanted so much to just stroke her skin or kiss her lips. But of course I couldn't, that would be way out of line. But it was just so tempting…

I had never felt anything like this in my 109 years of living...if that's what you could call it.

I pulled her up right so that she was only inches away from my face. I saw her take a breath to settle herself.

'Are you always this clumsy?' I asked her smiling.

She nodded slightly and blushed deeply.

That rush of blood to her cheeks almost sent me over the edge of my control. I sighed deeply to taught the monster within me, just to make sure I was strong enough.

I saw her eyes glaze over and she started to wobble.

"Are you okay? Your skin is really cold" she asked suddenly, with a worried look on her face.

Then it clicked, I shouldn't be doing this! If she ever found out what I was, what would stop her from spreading the rumour around the school? I doubt anyone would believe her but I still couldn't risk exposing myself and my family.

Then I remembered another aspect of my life, I was _**married**_ for crying out loud and my wife loved me very much.

But I had never felt anything like holding Bella in my life…There was some sort of _spark_. This had never happened with my wife.

But still it would hurt her deeply if she ever found out that I had betrayed her.

"No no I'm fine" I said letting her go reluctantly as she tried to reach for my hand.

"Are you sure? It feels like ice" she insisted reaching for my hand.

"Yes I'm sure I'm fine," I paused," You should really go now" I said trying to be responsible.

"Umm...okay...I'll see you around then" she said with a confused look on her face as she headed for the door.

"Bella?" I said quietly.

She spun around enthusiastically.

"Please don't speak of this to and one" I said trying to be serious, "I just started here and I don't want to make a bad reputation for myself if rumours spread"

"I wouldn't think of it" she said sincerely, giving me a heart breaking smile. I can bet if my heart was still beating, it would have skipped about 10 beats.

"Have a good evening Bella" I said smiling back at her.

"Umm...yeah...you too" she said shaking her head.

All of my senses were tingling with pleasure as she left. I doubt she heard my quiet chuckle of pleasure.

*********

**So how was the first chapter??**

**The setting out is a bit weird, I know, but it's kinda like Bella's point of view and then the whole thing again in Edward's point of view :D**

**Plz tell me if any of the characters seem a bit out of character and plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! Chapter 2!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

I stumbled in to Charlie's house, my head still in the clouds. How could someone be so perfect? He couldn't be that perfect, there had to be something wrong with him…

I imagined his flawless figure. Slim, toned, pale, smells amazing...

I still had his sent stuck swimming around in my head. It was so sweet, a cross between Honey and the sun…if the sun had a smell it would smell like Edward.

How could someone smell that good? I had never come across a perfume that smelt half as good as he smelt. If there was a way we could bottle his sent, we would make millions!

And his body! It was so perfect and smooth. I imagined how good it would feel to run my hands along his body...

Wait, what am I doing? I'm imagining running my hands up my teachers' body! He was my teacher!

And even if he wasn't my teacher, why would he want to go out with someone so ordinary and plain like me.

"That you, Bells?" called Charlie from the living room.

"Yeah it's me" I called back.

"Hey no need to make dinner tonight, I've ordered pizza" he said, heaving himself off the couch.

"'kay" I said taking my bag upstairs to my room.

I dumped my stuff on the floor and waited for my computer to slowly start up. I absent mindedly tapped the keyboard. I finally decided to google the name 'Edward Cullen'.

It came up with 150 results. I clicked on the one that said 'Fork High School'.

It asked for a password. I remembered that time Mr Vaner had asked me to go and get something from his office.

He had his user name and password written on a sticky note above his computer. Luckily I had written it down for if I ever needed it. Mr Vaner is a very careless man…I mused.

It accepted the password and let me in to his account. It came up with a teacher profile:

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Age: 21

Background: Left school at 15 to go to college, got top in his class in teaching school and passed with flying colours. Became a qualified teacher at the age of 21. Got his first teaching job at Forks High School.

I went back to Google and clicked on the link that said 'Wrangell High School'

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Graduated in: 2005

Graduated? In his profile it said he left school at 15? I clicked on the link that said 'Year Book Photo'

It was defiantly Edward. But he looked exactly the same as he looked at school today. It looked as if the photo had been taken yesterday, not three years ago.

I went back to Google and clicked on the link that said 'Mt. Zaagham International School'

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Graduated in: 1997

Once again I went to the link that said 'Year Book Photo'. And there was Edward looking just as he did less than an hour ago.

Things were starting to get a bit weird. I tried it again with about three other search results. He looked the same in each one. And some of the graduation dates dated back to 1928!

Although some of them didn't have photos, the description fitted him perfectly.

High cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, full lips, bronze messy hair, gold eyes, purple bruises under eyes, 6'2" tall, and a slender but muscular body.

This was getting really creepy. I decided to let it go for now, there must be some stuff up with their systems.

Edward really couldn't be 109 years old, could he?

I went downstairs and ate dinner, thinking of all the logical explanations for this. I went to bed with all those questions swimming around in my head.

He couldn't be that old, he just couldn't...

**EPOV**

"Why Edward? Why would you do this to me?" screamed Tanya.

"Darling, I swear nothing happened" I said as I tried to reason with her.

"Don't lie to me, I can smell her all over you" she screeched.

I had come home, still thinking about Bella and my encounter with her, and I forgot that I would have Bella's scent all over me.

Of course Tanya thought the worst.

"Please believe me love, she tripped and I caught her, that all that happened" I pleaded. I hated it when she got mad.

"Fine, if you say that all that's happened, I believe you" she said finally, after a lot of pouting.

"Thank you" I sighed, kissing her cheek.

I took her hand as we walked in to the living room where everyone was sitting around talking about something that held no interest to me.

"Umm...Edward, can I talk to you a minute" said Alice in her tiny voice. Sometimes I swear her mother was a pixie.

"Yeah sure" I said letting go of Tanya's hand and walking with Alice to her room on the top level, far enough from everyone that they wouldn't hear us talking.

"Okay Edward, pay up" she said angrily.

"What? I don't understand?" I asked feeling like I had missed something.

"I saw you kissing another woman!" she screeched.

"What?!? Who?!?" I yelled.

"Some student I think but that's not the point, how could you do this to Tanya, Edward?!? Did you even think about how much this will hurt her when she finds out!?!" she said, still screeching.

"Let's remember that this hasn't even happened yet" I said in an attempt to settle her. I saw her take a deep breath to control her self. "Okay, what did you see exactly, what did this girl look like?" I asked calmly.

She was silent as she remembered what she had seen.

Oh mother of all that is good and holy...

She had long beautiful dark brown hair.

She had rosy red cheeks from blushing.

Her beautiful plump lips were moving in synchronisation with mine, just as I had imagined it.

She was Bella.

"Uh oh..." I muttered under my breath.

"What, Edward? Do you know this girl? Is she the one you were with this afternoon?" she said sniffing me.

"Umm...I've got to go" I said turning to the door. I heard her breath catch and turned around to see her eyes glazed over.

"I see Tanya getting really mad, I see her hurting, killing, that girl you were kissing" she whispered.

I couldn't move, the scene just kept playing in my head, Bella dying over and over again. Every time Tanya would kick or punch my poor Bella, it felt like she was doing it to me.

"Crap, Jasper felt our sudden changing of emotions and is coming up to check on us" she said, interrupting the replaying horror movie.

"What the hell are they doing in there? First they were angry, then they were confused and now they're worried" thought Jasper from just outside the door.

I opened the door sending Jasper flying forward from his spying position.

"Oh hi guys...ummm...I just came to see what was happening" he said feeling embarrassed that we had caught him.

"It's okay Jazzy, we've finished" said Alice in a chirpy voice, skipping over to him to give a quick peck on the lips to distract him.

"Excuse me" I said under my breath, pushing past very amused Jasper.

"Hey" said Tanya, skipping over to me to link our arms together "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing..." I mumbled, staring of in to the distance.

"Come on, you can tell me" she insisted.

"Really it was nothing, can you just drop it" I said angrily, pulling away from her.

"Hey, what's up with you? You were fine a moment ago" she said with a very confused look on her face.

"I'm fine, I just want to be left alone" I said walking in to our bedroom and closing the door behind me.

"Okay, if you need anyone to talk to...I'm here" I heard her say through the door.

I couldn't believe Tanya you kill poor little fragile Bella, just because we kissed.

Or maybe we did more that Alice didn't show me. I kept imagining Bella's body, lying on the floor, surrounded by blood, all crumpled and broken.

I would not let that happen to my Bella. I would protect her.

Wait...what did I just say? Did I just say 'My Bella'?

It felt so natural to say that she was mine.

My Bella...My Bella...My Bella...it sounded right.

I remembered us kissing. It looked so right.

I wouldn't let something so innocent get hurt because of me.

I would defend her.

I would not let her just die.

*********

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I skipped through the days in a happier mood than I had been for the past month. Because this time I had something to look forward to at the end of each day, seeing Edward.

He was like my life line; the thought of seeing him was enough to keep me going through the day.

So when I heard about the excursion I was ecstatic. I would get to spend the whole day mulling over how beautiful he was.

We had had a few short discussions since our first encounter, not very interesting ones though. Most of them were about the weather or school work. I tried at every opportunity to make conversation with him. I still found it amazing how his voice was so musical and so smooth, like velvet.

"Okay everyone on to the bus, remember no pushing-" he got cut off but the stampede of students. He dived to the side so that he wasn't trampled.

I stayed at the back of the line to help pick him up off the ground.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible" he muttered under his breath.

"You're obviously not invisible to me" I replied and I helped dust him down.

"Thanks" he replied, giving me a warm smile that melted my heart.

"Beautiful ladies first" he said, clearing the way for me to get on the bus.

"Thanks" I whispered, ducking my head to hide my blush. Everyone was pushing around to get a seat at the back, so I decided to sit at the front so that I didn't get shoved.

"Okay everyone" Edward shouted over the conversations that had already started up. The bus went silent.

Gosh he was good at getting people's attention.

"I know you all know where we are going, but just in case you have forgotten, we are going to the botanical gardens, not Disneyland, not universal studios, the botanical gardens"

I heard some people shout "Hey, Harry, you said we were going to Sea World'"

Everyone started laughing and I saw Edward rub his head in frustration. He looked around and the only available seat was beside me.

"So how have you been?" he asked, making small talk.

"Oh, just surviving" I joked. A smile touched his beautiful lips. "How bout you?" I asked.

"Fine, just Fine" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Uh oh, what is it?" I asked in a worried voice, turning in my seat to face him.

"Just some problems at home"

"What, your sister is bugging you?" I said giggling.

"Spot on" he said with a smile.

"Seriously? Your sister is bugging you?" I asked fascinated.

"Yeah, she knows about something…she shouldn't know"

"And what's that?"

"Oh...well...umm..." he stuttered.

"You can tell me"

"Actually I can't"

"Why not?"

"Umm...well...it's very personal...my wife-"

"You're MARRIED!?!" I screeched. The whole bus went silent.

"Umm...Don't mind us" I said trying to make them continue their conversations. Eventually they did.

"You're married?" I whispered this time.

"Yes, why do you find that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Ummm...well...you're so young and...Yeah" I stuttered, embarrassed at my speechlessness.

"And?" he helped.

"That's really it"

"Well I got married a long time ago"

"Really? Is that legal?"

"I'm older than you think"

"Older than 21, what it said on your teachers profile?" I accused.

"How did you find that out? That is only to be viewed by teachers" he questioned.

Crap...shouldn't have said that.

"Umm...well I have my ways..."

"And may I ask what those ways are?"

"Well...umm...I kinda know a teachers username and password..." I mumbled so that he wouldn't understand.

"You know a teacher's username and password do you? And may I ask which teacher it is?" he asked staring at me with his warm deep eyes. I just couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Mr. Varner..." I slurred.

"Well then I better tell Mr. Varner that his school account is being hacked" he said with a smug smile.

"Oh please don't, oh please, Mr. Varner trusts me and if you tell him he'll hate me"

"Of course I wouldn't tell him who it was; I would merely tell him it was time to change his password"

"Please don't" I said with pleading eyes.

"Fine I won't say anything" he groaned after a pause.

'Thank you and I'll promise that I won't say anything about you being older than you say"

"Just how old do you think I actually am?" he asked out of curiosity

"Okay, don't laugh, I think you around 110 years old, I don't see how that is possible but I have a hunch"

He didn't say anything he just stared at me in disbelief.

"Umm...are you alright?" I said after awhile.

"How did you come to this conclusion?!?" he blurted out, almost angrily.

"Umm...well I was looking on the internet and I found all these year book photos, of you, that date back to 1928, hah, as if that could happen" I chuckled.

He was silent.

"It's not true, is it? Edward?" I asked, starting to get creped out.

"How much do you know about the super-natural world?" he asked seriously.

"Not much at all-"

"Keep it that way" he interrupted.

He stood up suddenly and went walking up the isle.

Damn it....I rarely speak to him and when I do, I get in to a fight with him.

When we got the botanical gardens, Edward finally stopped pacing up and down the isle, and came to stand at the front.

"Okay everyone listen up, when we get out of the bus, we do it in an orderly fashion, which means no pushing-"he was cut off again by another stampede of students.

"Will they ever learn" I heard him mumble. I sighed and followed him out.

The day sped by really fast as we walked around looking at all the plants. Half way through the day we all stopped to have lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I decided to go for a walk around the lake

I was walking around the side of the lake, close to the edge when I tripped on a root and fell in.

I scrambled to hold on to the edge, but it just kept caving in. The lake was extremely deep as well.

I felt something brush past my leg. I thought in must be a fish that was swimming at my feet. But then I remembered our tour guide telling us to never swim in the lake because of the poisonous water snakes that live in it.

Suddenly something wrapped itself around my leg and started to pull me down.

"Help!!! Help!!! Please someone help me" I gurgled as I tried to stay above the water.

Suddenly more things wrapped around my other leg and started to pull as well. I started splashing about, hoping that someone would see me.

I got dragged down into the depths of the lake. Deeper and deeper with every second that passed.

I was loosing oxygen fast and I felt myself choking on the water I was trying to inhale.

I was feeling faint and I let myself slip under.

**EPOV**

I went throughout the day in a happier mood than I had been because I knew at the end of the day I would see Bella.

When I was called to the principal's office I was a bit nervous. Had Bella told someone about our encounter? Had I taught something I wasn't suppose to? There were a million possibilities.

"Ah Edward, I just wanted to tell you that you have to take your Biology class to the Botanical Gardens"

I sighed; thank god it wasn't something bad.

"Sounds great sir, I'd love to take the students, it will be a very educational experience" I said enthusiastically.

"Umm...yes...you seem very enthusiastic about it...I hope you have fun..." he stammered, surprised by my enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Sir" I said turning to the door.

"Edward, is there anything else you want to talk about? You came in here looking very nervous" he asked looking confused.

"Oh...no sir, I just don't get called to the principal's office very often" I said convincingly.

"Very well, have a good day" he said looking back to the papers on the desk.

"You too" I murmured while walking out the door.

This would be great! I get to spent the whole day watching and protecting Bella from any harm.

When it finally came to the day of the excursion, I was in a very good mood.

"Wait, Edward, before you go there's something you need to know" called Alice, stopping me at the door.

"Okay let's hear it" I said turning to face her, annoyed that she was keeping me from seeing Bella.

"I saw Bella tripping and falling in to the lake at the botanical gardens. If I was you I would keep a close eye on her, she could get hurt" she said in a worried voice.

"Thanks for the heads up, See you later" I said waking out the door.

I drove to school in my silver Volvo and parked in the usual spot.

"Hi Mr. Cullen!!" called the girl named Jessica. Oh great...just what I need. "I'm all ready for our excursion and really excited about spending the whole day with you" she said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god!!! I'm speaking to EDWARD FREAKIN CULLEN!!! He is sooooooooooo hot" she thought.

"I'm glad you're excited Jessica, but I must be on my way" I said, trying to get rid of her.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later then" she said, as she stroked my arm seductively.

"Sounds great" I said sarcastically under my breath as I walked swiftly away.

I walked of the reception to retrieve the role. Mrs. Cope gave me a huge smile and walked out the door shuddering.

When I got to the bus, everyone was already there. I saw Bella standing at the back, not talking to anyone.

"Okay everyone on to the bus, remember no pushing-"I said while diving out of the way so I wasn't trampled by all the students pushing to get on the bus, and get a seat at the back.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible" I muttered under my breath.

"You're obviously not invisible to me" a beautiful voice replied. I looked up to see Bella helping me up.

"Thanks" I managed to whisper, I was just so speechless. How could someone be so caring and so beautiful at the same time? I gave her a warm smile of gratitude.

I saw a smile touch her full lips as her eyes glazed over.

"Beautiful ladies first" I said clearing the way for her. She ducked her head to hide her beautiful blush.

"Thanks" she whispered as she bored the bus.

She took a seat at the front of the bus, away from all the noise that was coming from the back.

"Okay everyone" I shouted, to get every ones attention. The bus went silent. "I know you all know where we are going, but just in case you have forgotten, we are going to the botanical gardens, not Disneyland, not universal studios, the botanical gardens"

A student called out "Hey, Harry, you said we were going to Sea World'" and the whole bus erupted with laughter.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I didn't even know vampires could get headaches.

I looked around and saw the last vacant seat next to Bella. I smiled and when to sit next to her.

"So how have you been?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, just surviving" she said joking. A smile touched her beautiful lips.

"How bout you?" she asked.

"Fine, just Fine" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Uh oh, what is it?" she asked with a worried look on her face as she turned to face me.

"Just some problems at home" I admitted.

"What, your sister is bugging you?" she said giggling.

"Spot on" I said with a smile.

"Seriously? Your sister is bugging you?' she said, amazed.

"Yeah, she know about…something she shouldn't know"

"And what's that?"

Crap...she can't find out that Alice can see the future and that she saw us having a relationship.

"Oh...well...umm..." I stuttered.

"You can tell me"

"Actually I can't"

"Why not?"

"Umm...well...it's very personal...my wife-"

"You're MARRIED!?!" she screamed. The whole bus went silent. "Umm...Don't mind us" she said.

"You're married?" she repeated, this time whispering.

"Yes, why do you find that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Ummm...well...you're so young and...Yeah" she stuttered.

"And?" I prompted.

"That's really it"

"Well I got married a long time ago"

"Really? Is that legal?"

"I'm older than you think"

"Older than 21, what it said on your teachers profile?" she accused.

"How did you find that out? That is only to be viewed by teachers" I asked, amazed that she had seen that.

"Umm...well I have my ways..." she said mysteriously.

"And may I ask what those ways are?"

"Well...umm...I kinda know a teachers username and password..." she mumbled, so that a person with normal hearing wouldn't hear.

"You know a teacher's username and password do you? And may I ask which teacher it is?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Mr. Varner..." she slurred

"Well then I better tell Mr. Varner that his school account is being hacked" I said with a teasing smile.

"Oh please don't, oh please, Mr. Varner trusts me and if you tell him he'll hate me" she begged.

"Of course I wouldn't tell him who it was, I would merely tell him it was time to change his password" I assured.

"Please don't" she said with pleading eyes. They were so deep, so warm, so trusting.

"Fine I won't say anything" I groaned in defeat.

"Thank you and I'll promise that I won't say anything about you being older than you say"

"Just how old do you think I actually am?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Okay, don't laugh, I think you around 110 years old, I don't see how that is possible but I have a hunch"

WHAT?!?! How did she find out about my age?!?! What if she knows more about me?!?! WHAT IF SHE KNOWS WHAT I AM?!?!?!?!

"Umm...are you alright?" she asked after awhile of me being silent.

"How did you come to this conclusion?!?" I blurted out, very rudely.

"Umm...well I was looking on the internet and I found all these year book photos, of you, that date back to 1928, hah, as if that could happen" she laughed.

She had been investigating me?!? Is that all she found out?!? Or did she find out more?!?

"It's not true, is it? Edward?" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"How much do you know about the super-natural world?" I asked seriously.

"Not much at all-"

"Keep it that way" I interrupted.

I stood up and started walking up and down the bus isle. I had to clear my head.

She had found out my real age but she didn't think it was true.

She had found out that I graduated at more than one high school.

She had found out that I had lied to the school about my background and my age.

And what was stopping her from going and telling everyone around the school?

When we got to the gardens, I walked to the front of the bus to address the class.

"Okay everyone listen up, when we get out of the bus, we do it in an orderly fashion, which means no pushing-"I was cut off again by the herd of students.

"Will they ever learn" I mumbled to myself.

I heard someone sigh behind me, but I couldn't be bothered to check who it was.

I waltzed through the day, often checking where Bella was. She was mostly at the back of the group.

When we stopped for lunch, I took a group of students to the toilet. I came back to the group and looked around to check on Bella. I couldn't see her anywhere.

I was starting to get panicked. Where is she? Where is she?

"Hey, class, have you seen Bella anywhere?" I asked the students.

A girl called Angela replied "Yeah, she said she wasn't hungry and that she wanted to go for a walk around the lake"

"Crap..." I whispered running off (human speed of course) in the direction of the lake.

I was about 20 feet from the lake when I heard her screaming.

"Help!!! Help!!! Please someone help me" she screamed, choking on the water.

I saw her thrashing about and then it stopped and all I saw was bubbles.

I didn't think. I just dived in after her.

*********

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The water was warm and very deep. It was hard to see through the murky water but I finally found her. She was being dragged down by lots of snake like creatures. They looked a lot bigger than snakes, and they had huge fangs that stuck out over their bottom lips.

I swam after her, catching up to her with ease. I tugged at her to bring her up to the surface, but the snake things were strong and kept pulling her down.

I could hear her heart struggling to keep beating. She was drowning fast.

So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I swam down and sunk my teeth in to the snake like creatures neck. Their blood was cold and salty and not as nice as warm blooded animal's blood. They finally let go of Bella and swam away as fast as they could.

I grabbed hold of Bella and swam to the surface. When we broke the surface, she still wasn't breathing and her heart was slowing down with every second that passed.

I swam to the edge and pulled her out. I lay her on her side and put my ear to her mouth. No air. I checked her pulse. Very faint but it was still there. I quickly started resuatation.

1, 2, 3, 4, Breath, 1, 2, 3, 4, Breath.

I continued at steady pace. Every time I placed my lips to hers I felt my lips tingle, as if some kind of electricity was running from her into me, every time we touched.

I ignored the monster within me, telling me to just press my lips to her neck, bite, and drink her sweet warm blood.

I heard her heart slowly starting to pick up pace and she started to choke and splutter. I sat her up so that she could spit the water out.

She sat spitting out water for awhile until she finally levelled her breathing.

She looked at me with the warmest and thankful eyes I had ever seen. Then all of a sudden, she busted out crying and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the affection and pulled her on to my lap.

Then the cheers and clapping erupted. We turned around to see the whole class watching us.

Bella pulled away from me embarrassed that we had been watched. She attempted to stand up but her knees gave way underneath her. I caught her easily and swooped her up so that I was holding her is a bridle style. Some of the students started giggling.

"Hey-"she crocked, pain flashing across her face and her hand flying to her throat.

I put a hand over her mouth "Don't speak" I told her as we walked towards the class. "Okay everyone, you continue with the tour guide and Bella and I will catch up with you later" I ordered. Everyone was still talking as they walked off with the guide.

"How-" Bella crocked, trying to speak again.

"Don't" I insisted.

"But-" she continued. I put my hand back on her mouth to stop her and she grimaced. I just laughed; she looked like a little drowned kitten trying to be cross.

I took her to the reception and asked if they had any spare clothes.

"No, I'm sorry, but there are some clothes stores down the road if that helps" replied the receptionist politely.

"Thank you" I said walking out the door.

I took her back to our eating area, where I had left my jacket.

"There you go" I said putting her in it.

"Thank-"she tried to reply.

"No speaking" I cut her off. She just smiled at me warmly, which was enough for me.

I picked her up like a little kid and put her on my back like a piggy-back. She had learnt by now there was no use in protesting. We walked down to the clothes stores the receptionist had told us about, receiving a lot of strange looks from people we pasted.

I guess we did look a bit weird, we were all wet, and I had a girl who looked about 5 years younger than me on my back, getting a piggy-back!

We walked in to the closest department store. The lady at the counter looked very stunned when she saw us.

I nodded at her and went straight to the teenage girls section to pick out some clothes. I set Bella on one of the seats nearby and asked her"Do you mind what I buy?"

She shook her head. I went and picked out a pair of dark navy jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt.

"Go put theses on" I said tossing the clothes to her. She went obediently in to one of the change rooms

I ran and got a towel from the Bed and Bath section and tossed it over the top of the changing room. I went and picked out some clothes for myself and grabbed another towel.

I finished before her and I waited outside her changing room. She shyly opened the door of the changing room and stepped out.

The clothes fitted perfectly and that shade of blue looked beautiful with her pale skin.

"You look beautiful" I sighed.

"Thanks" she crocked, blushing deeply.

"You shouldn't talk if it hurts" I told her as I took the towel from her hand.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" she answered but it still looked like it caused her a little bit of discomfort.

"We better get back to the gardens, can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" I asked a smile in my voice.

"I can walk" she said firmly.

She walked two steps, tripped over her own foot and would have fell flat on her face if I didn't catch her.

"That's it, I'm carrying you" I said as I slung her over my shoulder.

"Put Me down Now!" she protested, pounding my back with her fists.

"You should know by now that I always win" I reminded her. She eventually groaned and gave in.

We got back to the gardens just as everyone was arriving at the bus stop.

"So how was that class" I asked, putting Bella back on her feet, but still supporting her. Almost everyone moaned. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" I insisted.

"The best part was when you saved Bella from drowning" someone called out. The whole class agreed.

"Okay everyone, on the bus" I yelled over the chatter. While everyone pushed their way on the bus, I picked Bella up and got on the bus last. I sat her down next to me and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so tired" she yawned.

"Sleep darling, I'll wake you up when we get to school" I assured her.

"'Kay" she slurred.

I spent the whole ride holding Bella as she slept and humming a lullaby.

********

**Awwww…sweet chapter ending**

**So what did you think? It's a bit weird with the snake things but I couldn't think of something else that would pull her down**

**Did you like the 2 points of view in the earlier chapters?**

**Anyhow…Please review and tell me what you thought**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

After the excursion, Edward and I felt closer than ever before. We talked more and not just about school work. So I decided that I might as well try and see him even more because every day, every time I saw him I felt happier than I had felt in a long, long time. I doubt he felt the same way but hey...a girl can dream.

After class, on a Friday afternoon, I decided to go and ask Edward about something.

"Ed-, I mean Mr. Cullen?" I asked him as he was cleaning his desk. He looked up with that heart-breaking, gorgeous crooked smile.

"Please, don't feel uncomfortable calling me Edward" he said, still with that smile on his face.

It took me a second to collect my thoughts and continue "I, um...was wondering if I could have some help with the school work?" I said really fast.

He looked at me with a confused look "Like private tuition? I don't think you'll need any, your last exam showed that you knew exactly what you were doing"

"Well...Umm...in the last few lessons I didn't quite understand everything" I said, trying to think of something we had just done in class.

"Which part of the lessons?" he pressed still looking confused.

"Umm" I tried desperately to think of something "I couldn't name all the internal organs of that rat that we dissected last week?" I said wearily, hoping he would buy my story.

His face softened "Oh, okay, that's quite easy to explain. Sure I can go over that part again with you, do you have time now?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I said enthusiastically.

"Great" he said smiling.

"Well it's basically just knowing what to look for" he said while sketching a perfect diagram of the insides of a rat "as you can see there are the lungs, the stomach, the pancreas, the kidneys, the small intestines, and the large intestines" he said while pointing to them all. "Got that?" he asked, turning around to look at me."

"Ummm...yeah, sure, got that" I stuttered. Most of the other stuff he said I didn't catch because I was to busy looking at how beautiful he was. Even though I saw him everyday, it never ceased to amaze me at how perfect he was.

Only when he started calling my name did I come out of the trance I was in.

"Oh...umm...sorry, I missed that last part?" I said, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

"Which last part exactly?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Umm...the...umm...sorry, I tend to zone out when I'm with you" I admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Is that why you haven't been understanding stuff? Maybe I should get you moved to another class if that will help you concentrate" he said with a worried look on his face.

"No no, I'm fine, don't worry about me" I said quickly. I had never been the type of girl to be melodramatic, but just the thought of not seeing him everyday was making me feel sick.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to be the reason your marks go down" he said, walking over to me and leaning over the desk.

"Absolutely sure" I said, with a big smile on my face.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to lose my favourite student" he chuckled, grinning as well.

"So I'm your favourite student, am I?" I questioned, a slight blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Of course, who else would it be?" he said reaching up to move a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I subconsciously leaned in to his touch and his hand cupped my cheek.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"Nothing compared to you" I whispered back.

He leaned in very slowly, very hesitantly. When he was only less than an inch away from me, when I could taste his vivid scent on my tongue, I closed the space between us.

His lips were so solid and cold on mine. I moulded myself in to him, making sure there was no space between us. My hands twisted in his hair, securing his face to mine.

One of his hands was in my hair, twisting and locking in place, while the other found the small of my back, pulling me to him.

The strange thing was that it didn't feel weird, it felt right. There was this strange electric pulse flowing through my body.

Eventually I had to break away, gasping for air, and his lips moved to my neck. Every time he kissed me it felt a shock right through my body

Then he froze and stepped away from me, looking at the floor, ashamed.

"I'm...so...sorry" he whispered, still not meeting my eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that, that was a big mistake, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he said over and over.

"Please stop beating yourself up, it was equally my fault, I didn't stop it either" I said, trying to make him feel better.

"No, No, No, you don't know what you're saying, I might as well kill you now, it's better than what's going to happen to you now" he shouted, looking at me with angry eyes.

"Why are you so angry? What's the worst that could happen-?"

"You have NO idea" he interrupted, still shouting. We stood there for awhile, just looking awkwardly at the floor.

"You should really go now" he said, looking up at me. I smiled at the memory. "What's so amusing?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"That's the exact thing you said to me when we first met" I said looking in to his beautiful eyes.

"So it is" he said, a smile crawling on to his flawless lips.

"'Umm...okay...I'll see you around then" I chuckled. I turned to the door but his iron grip caught my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

His lips crashed down on mine and his hands cupped my face, making escape impossible.

I kissed him back eagerly. He was like a drug to me; I knew I couldn't live with out him.

I loved him.

There was no way in the world he could love me the same way I did, but I didn't care.

When he released me his lips moved to my ear.

"Have a good weekend my beauty" he whispered. I was to breathless to say anything so I just nodded my head as I looked in to his eyes.

I stretched up on my toes to give him one quick peck on the lips as I turned to stagger out of the room. When I got to the door I remembered something.

"Oh, Edward?" I said.

He had not moved an inch "Yes, Bella" he said in his 'teacher voice'.

"I was wondering if we could make this tuition thing...a weekly thing." I proposed, expecting the worst.

He thought about it for a minute and finally said "Yes, I guess I could make room for that" grinning widely.

"Great, see you on Monday" I said cheerfully, skipping out of the room.

**EPOV**

After the excursion, I wanted to see Bella more and more. I felt this subconscious draw to her, almost like a magnet. I craved her presence and her intoxicating scent. I tried to spend as much time as possible with her.

She must think I'm some psycho teacher that is following her, I thought as I rubbed my head in the last class of the week.

So when she approached my desk, after the Friday lesson, I was surprised …and secretly thrilled.

"Ed-, I mean Mr. Cullen?" she whispered.

I looked up at her with a friendly smile "Please, don't feel uncomfortable calling me Edward" Her eyes glazed over and she took a moment to collect her thoughts, I loved that trait.

"I, ummm...was wondering if I could have some help with the school work?" she blurted out.

"Like private tuition? I don't think you'll need any, your last exam showed that you knew exactly what you were doing" I said, confused.

"Well...Ummm...in the last few lessons I didn't quite understand everything" she continued.

"Which part of the lessons?" I asked, still a little confused.

"Ummm...I couldn't name all the internal organs of that rat that we dissected last week" she said uneasily.

"Oh, okay, that's quite easy to explain. Sure I can go over that part again with you, do you have time now?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure" she said just as eagerly.

"Great" I said smiling widely. I moved over to the black board and started sketching a diagram of a dissected rat. "Well it's basically just knowing what to look for, as you can see there are the lungs, the stomach, the pancreas, the kidneys, the small intestines, and the large intestines" I said, pointing to them as I said them, "Got that?" I asked as I turned around to look at her.

"Ummm...yeah, sure, got that" she stuttered, she was obviously distracted by something.

What could she be distracted by? I asked mentally. I continued blabbing about the diagram on the board while my mind was else where. She couldn't be distracted by me, could she? I mean I'm the pervert teacher that's obsessed with her.

As I was blabbing about the pats of a rat, her eyes glazed over. I knew that was a sign that she was not concentrating.

"Bella? Bella!" I called, getting her attention.

"Oh...umm...sorry, I missed that last part?" She said, her mouth-watering blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Which last part exactly?" I asked her as I lent casually against my desk.

"Umm...the...umm...sorry, I tend to zone out when I'm with you" she said looking at the table bashfully.

"Is that why you haven't been understanding stuff? Maybe I should get you moved to another class if that will help you concentrate" I said reluctantly.

"No no, I'm fine, don't worry about me" she said quickly.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to be the reason your marks go down" I said walking over to her and leaning over her desk.

"Absolutely sure" she reassured, giving me that beautiful smile of hers.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to lose my favourite student" I said, returning her smile.

"So I'm your favourite student, am I?" she asked as more blood flooded her cheeks.

"Of course, who else would it be?" I said, while I subconsciously brought my hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes.

She lent into my touch and I cupped her perfect face with my hand.

Her skin was so warm beneath my hand and, for the first time in 110 years, my heart felt warm and complete.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered subconsciously, looking deep into her warm brown eyes.

"Nothing compared to you" she whispered back.

I leaned in very slowly, while the monster inside me roared with fury. "Drink her blood you idiot" it taunted, but I ignored it.

When she was less than an inch away from my face, she closed the gap between us.

Her lips moulded themselves into my solid lips eagerly. I felt this over powering electricity running through me every time we touched.

It was then and there I knew it.

I loved her; I loved her more than every thing in the world combined.

I loved her more than Tanya.

Her hands twisted in my bronze hair as one of my hands twisted in her silky brown hair. My other hand found the small of her back, pressing her to me.

Eventually I had to break away, allowing her to breath, but my lips didn't leave her skin. They kissed along her jaw line hungrily.

Then something clicked in my head. Alice's image flooded my mind, Bella dying over and over again. I had now forced that future on her. If I had been strong enough to resist my wants, I could have saved her, but now…she was doomed.

I stepped away from her, looking at the floor, disgusted at what I had done.

"I'm...so...sorry" was all I could say "I shouldn't have done that, that was a big mistake, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I repeated over and over again.

"Please stop beating yourself up, it was equally my fault, I didn't stop it either" she said, trying to share the blame.

"No, No, No, you don't know what you're saying, I might as well kill you now, it's better than what's going to happen to you now" I said looking up at her. She winced at my angry expression.

"Why are you so angry? What's the worst that could happen-?"

"You have NO idea" I interrupted, I noticed that I was now shouting.

We stood there in awkward silence for awhile.

"You should really go now" I said quietly.

A smile crept on to her stunning face.

"What's so amusing?" I said confused, how could she be happy when she was doomed?

"That's the exact thing you said to me when we first met" she said looking into my eyes.

"So it is" I said, starting to smile as well.

"Umm...okay...I'll see you around then" she said grinning.

She turned for the door but I caught her hand and spun her around to face me. My lips crashed down on hers enthusiastically. If I had already ruined her chance of survival, I might as well enjoy my self.

The monster within me was still trying to claw itself to the surface, but I pushed it down deeper. She returned my enthusiasm and kissed me back.

When I broke away, my lips moved to her ear "Have a good weekend my beauty" I whispered. I thought she might get freaked out if I called her love.

She just nodded breathlessly and looked into my eyes.

She stretched up on her toes to give me one quick peck on the lips before she turned to walk, or more like stumble, out the door. She was halfway out the door when she turned around "Oh, Edward?" she said.

"Yes, Bella" I said formally.

"I was wondering if we could make this tuition thing...a weekly thing." she asked.

I thought about it for a moment and finally came to a decision "Yes, I guess I could make room for that" I said smiling widely.

"Great, see you on Monday" she called happily as she skipped out the door.

********

**So? How was it?**

**Was it a bit sudden?**

**Should I write Edwards point of view?**

**Please review and tell me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV **

When I drove up the long and winding drive way to our house I started to hear the nervous thoughts of Tanya.

"Where is he? Where is he? He was supposed to be home hours ago, what if he's in trouble? What if he's hurt?"

Realization hit me like a boulder; she really cared for me and was worrying about me, and I was out kissing Bella and enjoying it. I had always been faithful to her, and now...

But then the scene where Bella dies started playing in my head. How could someone that cared for me so much for me, kill the only thing I couldn't live without.

I loved Bella more than anything in the world. I knew she would never love me like I love her, but it didn't change how I felt about her.

Once I stepped out of the car, I turned to see Tanya leaning sexily on the wall.

"Hey Baby" she whispered.

"Hi" I muttered unenthusiastically. Her mind was running a mile a minute

"Where has he been? What's wrong with him? Could it be the same reason as when he came home smelling of that student" she thought.

"So...I was wondering if you would take a quick hunt with me?" she asked, fluttering her insanely long eyelashes.

"Sure, I just need to get changed" I said, remembering that I would have Bella's scent all over me.

"Why? What's wrong with the clothes you are wearing?" she said, stepping forward as I stepped back.

"Umm...I just want to slip into something a little more...casual" I replied, I was shocked that she hadn't already smelt Bella on me.

"Okay, darling. I'll wait for you down here" she said, leaning casually on the wall

I ran upstairs and quickly changed out of those clothes, and in to a dark blue T-shirt and black khakis. Then I washed the Bella smelling clothes until I couldn't smell her delectable scent on them anymore.

I ran quickly downstairs and out onto the lawn where Tanya was sitting and playing with a strand of grass in her hand. When she saw me she jumped up, grabbed my hand and started running into the trees.

She let go of my hand as we jumped across the river and into the vegetation on the other side. From there, we slowed down to a walk and she slipped her hand into mine.

"You've been acting different lately" she stated.

"Umm...yeah...I've been a bit stressed out about all the work at the school. Teenage kids can be quite a handful" I lied easily, that was one of my many talents that I had gained over the years of being a vampire.

"Oh, poor baby" she whispered, stroking my face "Maybe you should find another job that's less stressful?"

"No!" I blurted out, startling her. Even thinking of leaving Forks High School and not seeing Bella almost every day made me feel sick to the core.

I noticed that we had stopped walking.

Tanya's face became serious "What's wrong with you? I've never seen you this keyed up before. You can't be like this just because of work?" she questioned.

"Umm...well" I racked my brain for an excuse "Alice saw something bad that might happen". As soon as I said the words I regretted them thoroughly.

"And what did Alice see?" she asked.

"Ummm...well...she saw me getting in a fight with the principal and getting fired" I quickly lied, thank god for vampire thinking speed.

"Oh, okay then, I can see why you might be keyed up" she said, starting to walk again.

I let out a sigh of relief that was a close one.

"Let's go hunting" she said enthusiastically.

**BPOV**

I walked in to the house still daydreaming about Edward, when the ring of my phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bella, It's me Angela" she said.

"Oh, Hey Angela. What's up?" I asked.

"Jessica and I were going to go shopping in Port Angles tonight, you want to come?"

"Yeah sure" I said in a surprised voice.

No one had wanted to be around me much because I had been so grumpy, but I guess they've noticed my lighter attitude lately.

"Cool, we'll swing by and pick you up in about 15 minutes, that okay?" she said chirpily.

"Sure, sure, see you then"

"See you soon" she added before hanging up.

I went up to my room to fetch my coat and handbag and decided to quickly google something.

I went on to goggle and typed in 'Hard, Cold, Live long'

I clicked on the first link that said 'Frostbite: the cold hard facts'

I read the part that said 'How do I know if I have frostbite?'

'_You might not, in some cases._

_But normally, the first sign of frostbite is a stinging or burning sensation in skin that has been exposed to the cold for too long. The length of time depends on how cold it is — or how bad the wind chill._

_Exposed skin will become red and swollen before the stinging or burning sensation kicks in. If it remains exposed, the skin will feel like it is tingling and it will turn white and waxy as the frostbite progresses._

_These sensations occur because less blood is flowing to the body's extremities. With a loss of warming blood flow, the fluid within your cells and tissues start to freeze, forming ice crystals and causing physical damage and permanent changes in cell chemistry._

_Skin could become blistered or turn black if not treated promptly.'_

It will turn white and waxy as the frostbite progresses?

Is it possible to have frostbite all over?

I went back to goggle and clicked on the next link that said 'Cold Weather Tips'

_Frostbite:_

_Symptoms:_

_First Degree (Frostnip)_

_Redness, pain, burning, stinging or prickly sensation._

_Pain disappears and there is a sudden blanching of the skin._

_The skin may look mottled._

_Skin is firm to the touch, but resilient underneath._

_On thawing, there is aching pain or brownness. The skin may peel off, and the part may remain cold for some time._

_Second Degree (Superficial Frostbite, Frostbite)_

_No pain, the part may feel dead._

_Numbness, hard to move the part._

_Tissue and layers underneath are hard to the touch._

_After thawing (takes 3 to 20 days) pain, large blisters, sweating._

_Black or discolored skin sloughs off, leaving tender new skin._

_Third degree (Severe Frostbite)_

_Full thickness of the skin is involved._

_After thawing, pain continues for 2 to 5 weeks._

_Fourth degree (Severe Frostbite)_

_Skin and bone are frozen._

_Swelling and sweating occur._

_Gangrene may develop, amputation may be necessary._

Nothing matches up to _him_…my trail of thought was interrupted by a car beeping outside.

"Bella Come on!" yelled Jessica from the car.

I quickly scrawled a note to Charlie explaining where I was and where the frozen lasagne was. I ran outside and jumped into the back of Angela's car.

"Hey Bella" Jessica said, turning around from the passenger seat to look at me.

"Hey Jess" I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and then turned back to the front.

"So what are we shopping for?" I asked making conversation.

It was Angela who replied "Oh, this and that…we mostly wanted just some girl time; we haven't gone out in such a long time"

"Yeah…" I said staring out the window.

What could be wrong with Edward? Why was he so cold and hard? It defiantly wasn't frostbite, nothing fitted.

But what else could he have?

"Bella? Bella!" called Jessica.

"Oh, what?" I asked feeling a bit embarrassed that I hadn't noticed her earlier.

"We're here" she said, rolling her eyes at my stupidity.

"Oh, sorry" I mumbled, getting out of the car.

I mostly followed them around, not looking at anything in particular. My mind was still elsewhere, trying to figure out what could be wrong with Edward.

When I was alone with Angela I decided to ask her something "Angela?"

"Yeah" she answered looking up from the pair of shoes she was examining.

"Have you ever been kissed?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, of course" she said in a care free manner, I was right to ask Angela, with Jessica that would have triggered a whole round of questions.

"What does it feel like? I mean, is it soft and warm or hard and cold?" I said, still feeling embarrassed that I was asking such things.

"Soft and warm of course. If it was hard and cold I would think there was something wrong with the guy" she said, laughing at the last bit.

"What could be wrong with the guy?" I asked looking up from the floor.

"You mean if he was hard and cold? I don't really know…he could have some sort of disease or he could be dead inside like a…zombie or vampire" she said giggling to herself.

"Zombie or Vampire?" I said with a horrified look on my face.

What if I kissed a vampire or zombie?!

"Oh Bella, you don't actually believe that stuff, do you?"

"No no, of course not…" I trailed off.

"That's good, for one moment I thought you really believed that someone was a vampire or zombie" she said, looking back at the shoes she had in her hand.

One question bugged me the whole night: Could Edward Cullen not be human?

********

**Uh oh, Tanya's getting suspicious and Bella is figuring it out!!!**

**And all those sites that I put in are actually real**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can :D**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!!! :D :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**Yay I'm past 50 reviews :)**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed and supported me**

**Well here's Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Edward was the most perfect person on the face of the earth. Every week we would meet and talk and kiss. It was the perfect life. I was whole again.

Unfortunately my class was chosen to participate in the annual school play. Luckily Edward was also helping with the play; he was one of the musicians playing the piano.

It was a week away from the school play when the accident happened.

Everyone had to stay back for an after school rehearsal. I was playing the part of the beautiful but evil step sister. I had pleaded with the drama teacher, Mrs. Cope, saying that I didn't want the part and that they should give it to Jessica, who had got very jealous when I got the part that she wanted. but she insisted that I was a better fit for the part.

"Bella, you're on!" yelled Mike who had been chosen as my characters husband.

He was extremely happy about that. I groaned and walked on the stage.

I noticed Edward sitting up the back of the auditorium. I thought I saw him smile when I came on but I couldn't be sure.

This rehearsal was the first time we had done it with the lighting so I wasn't ready when I was blinded by the spotlight that was following me.

"Umm… husband dear, get me my cucumber facial mask and get my bath ready" I said unsteadily. It felt so weird saying something that I would normally never say.

"Of course my dear" Mike said fluently. He was so much better that me at this...or maybe he actually meant the words...

I saw Mrs. Cope pointing to the sofa at the back of the stage.

Crap, I was supposed to already be there, I thought. I half ran over to it and sat down, while Mick came back on stage.

"Any news on my…" crap what was the next line. I looked over to Mrs. Cope for help.

She made a cradle with her arms and started to rock.

"Errm…baby?" I said sheepishly. I saw Mrs. Cope smack her forehead.

"I think it's adopted child" whispered Mike.

"Oh yes, Adopted child?" I said hastily.

"Yes, the orphanage said there are many children who would love to be adopted" said Mike, still perfectly in character.

"Excellent, then everyone will think I'm so kind adopting a poor child, and then they will never know about my evil plan" I said still talking to fast.

In the script it now said to laugh evilly.

This is the corniest play ever, I thought.

"Muahahaha" I laughed, throwing my head back for effect. I felt so stupid doing it, especially in front of Edward.

Then it all happened so fast.

I heard a cable snapping and I looked up to see one of the huge stage lights coming straight for me. I tried to move out of the way, but somehow my foot caught on something and I fell forward, hitting my head on the ground.

Great time to be a klutz I thought; now I'm going to end up a paraplegic when those lights fall on me.

I looked up to see Edward standing at the back looking horrified.

I waited for the feeling of 2 tones of metal to fall on my legs, but it didn't happen. I looked up to see Edward holding up the light. In a blink of an eye I was standing off to the wings of the stage, with Edward nowhere to be seen.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Cope running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"Oh my gosh dear, we have to get you to the hospital" she said with a shocked look on her face.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because of that huge cut on your head!" she practically screamed.

I touched my forehead and sure enough I had blood dripping from my fingers. My stomach lurched and I fell to my knees.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard someone calling my name, but their voice was getting weaker.

Eventually the smell of the blood, so salty and rusty, pulled me under.

********

**Sorry that it's so short **_**again**_

**I couldn't think of any other accident that could demonstrate Edwards super natural abilities**

**I know the play part is really corny but it's the best I could do**

**Is it really weird that she has been unconscious twice in the story already?**

**I'll try to make the next chapter better**

**Please review and tell me what you thought**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, more Edward's point of view :D**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Once I saved Bella, I had to get out of there; there was just too much blood. At least when I was outside I could think straight.

What had I done! The whole auditorium must be freaking out. They would all be wondering how Bella got to the wings of the stage so fast. They must have all seen her trip and then she was suddenly standing in the wings with a huge gouge in her head. I don't even know how that happened, I was sure I hadn't scraped her head on anything when I pulled her out from under the lights.

While I was thinking about all these things, a small part of my mind was thinking about the smell in the auditorium. I could have sworn I smelt another vampire in there, but my worries for Bella overcame my curiosity.

When I had finally gained control of my 'blood thirsty side', I walked back into the auditorium, holding my breath. I saw a crowd standing around one person on the floor.

No, no, no, was all I could think as I ran through the crowd, to Bella on the floor. I looked down at her and the pile of blood next to her. Flames rippled up my throat, but I ignored them.

Why had no one tried to stop the bleeding? I thought.

I unbuttoned my shirt and ignored the inappropriate whistles coming from some students. I tightly wrapped it around her bleeding head, in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. I once again ignored my savage side as I picked her up off the floor. The monster roared in fury that I was denying it of her delicious blood. The pain it was causing me to just hold Bella was like someone rubbing a white hot iron up and down the sides of my throat. All it would take was to press my lips to her throat, pierce the skin with my razor sharp teeth, and suck her luscious, sweet blood.

Wait, this was Bella I was talking about, Bella. The love of my life, and I was thinking about sucking her blood. I was disgusted at myself.

"Edward, we have to get her to the hospital" said Mrs. Cope in a hoarse voice. She must be affected by the blood, I thought.

"Sure thing, I'll take her there now. You take care of the lights" I answered.

She nodded and faced the students "Okay everyone, we have to get everything fixed up, don't worry about Bella, Mr. Cullen is taking her to the hospital now" she said, as I walked out the door.

As I walked, I tried not to jolt Bella as much as possible. When we arrived at my car, I put her in the passenger seat and walked around to my side of the car. I reached over to Bella and grabbed her arm, feeling for her pulse. It was slow and irregular.

That's not good, I thought.

As my car purred to life, I heard Bella groan and her eyebrows creased together.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you awake" I whispered, as I drove 50km/h over the speed limit. I had to get her to the hospital fast, otherwise she will lose too much blood, and I needed to get out of the car as soon as I could, otherwise my control might slip.

She just groaned again and lifted her hand to take the shirt around her head off.

"No you don't" I said, pulling her hand back down to her side.

"My head hurts" she groaned, her eyes still closed.

"I know my love, we'll be at the hospital soon" I said quietly.

'Love?' she mumbled.

Crap, I shouldn't have said that "I didn't say love, I said darling" I lied smoothly.

She didn't speak again during the car ride.

When we got to the hospital, I carried her in to the emergency room and walked up to the girl at the reception desk "Hi, I was wondering if Dr. Cullen was free?"

The girl was young with long blond hair, and looked stunned by my shirtless ness "Umm…I'll see what I can do" she said, looking me up and down.

"_Wow, he's gorgeous, I wonder if he's single? How could I slip him my number?"_ she thought.

"Edward, what do we have here?" called Carlisle from down the hall.

"She was practicing for the school play and some lighting fell on her" I explained.

"What are her injuries?" he said, unraveling my shirt from her head.

"A large cut on her head" I answered.

"_Wow, Edward, this is a lot of blood, how can you stand here?"_ he thought with an astonished look on his face.

"Shouldn't we attend to Bella first" I insisted.

"Oh, yes of course, follow me" he said walking off down the hall he came from. I followed him to a small room, where I put Bella down on the bed.

"How did she become unconscious?" He asked.

"Umm…I don't really know, when she first cut her head I had to leave the room, and when I came back she was already unconscious" I explained.

"I'll have to go and get my equipment; she'll need about 8 stitches. You'll be fine here?" he asked.

"Of course Carlisle, I drove her here remember" I said assuring him.

"Okay, be right back" he said leaving the room.

Soon after he left, Bella groaned again and her eyes flicked open. "Where am I?" she asked franticly.

"We're at the hospital, Carlisle went to get stitches." I said coming to sit at her head.

"Stitches? Why?" she asked confused.

"Because you cut your head open, silly" I said rolling my eyes.

"How did you do that? You were at the back of the auditorium, and then you were there holding up the lights, and then we are over here standing 3 meters away from the lights…" she trailed off.

"I was standing in the wings, Bella. I saw you trip and I pulled you out of the way, that's all that happened" I said seriously. How did she remember all that? I thought.

"No, you were at the back of the auditorium. I saw you" she said stubbornly.

"Bella, you hit your head, I think you're delusional" I said smoothly.

"I know what I saw" she said with an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Well know one's going to believe you" I said smugly.

"Why would I tell anyone? I just want to know the truth" she said with pleading eyes.

"Please just drop it, please" I said looking away.

"Fine, but I can't see why you can't tell me the truth" she said crossing her arms.

"You're quite hilarious when you try to be angry" I chuckled.

She pushed out her bottom lip which only made me laugh harder "I'm just so relieved you're okay" I said putting my head on her pillow.

"Am I mistaken, or did you call me love in the car?" she asked, looking deep in my eyes.

"Umm…yeah…I didn't mean to say that…you're probably freaked ou-" I was cut off by her lips on mine.

Every time we kissed it was like pure ecstasy. I doubt she felt the same but she was my life, she was the most important thing in my life. Our lips' moving together was bliss.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat; I looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

I pulled away quickly and jumped up out of my seat.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, What do you think you were doing!"_ he thought.

**Uh oh… Carlise knows, cliffhanger or what?**

**I'll make a promise, if we can get past 90 reviews I will post the next chapter**

**Sound fair?**

**So review review review and I'll post the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone**

**WOW past 90 reviews**

**Thanks sooooo much everyone!**

**Well here's the next chapter like I promised!**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Carlisle stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Umm…Bella, this is Dr Cullen" I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Hello Bella, I see you know my son very well" he said extending his hand.

"Umm…yes, I know Edward" she mumbled, taking Carlisle hand.

"Well, it looks like you have quite a large and deep cut on your forehead. I estimate that it will need 8 stitches. I'll have to give you a local anaesthetic" he said formally, digging into his large black bag.

"Needles" she gulped.

"Or would you rather me just stitch you up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, needles are fine" she said unsteadily, faking a smile.

As Carlisle stitched Bella up, I stood in the corner thinking of the worst.

Carlisle knows about Bella and I. What if he tells Tanya? What if he tells Esme? This could lead to a very big fight. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle talking.

"Okay Bella, all done, you may feel a bit numb in the face for a few hours, and you'll have to come back in two weeks to get the stitches out, but apart from that, you're free to go" he said.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen" she said.

"_Edward, I need to see you outside"_ he thought.

"I'll be right back" I said to Bella, and followed Carlisle outside.

"_Alright, what was that?"_ he thought.

"Umm…nothing" I muttered, looking at the floor.

"_Don't you tell me 'Nothing', I walked in on you kissing another woman!"_ he thought.

"Well…I don't know where to begin" I said, still looking at the floor, not daring to look in his eyes.

"_What about Tanya? This will break her heart"_ he thought.

"I know, I know, and I feel so bad about it. I don't want to hurt Tanya, that's the last thing I want, but…Bella, is just so…umm…how do I put this…different?" I said, glancing at his face.

"_Different? Define 'different'" _he thought raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, she makes me feel so alive, even though my heart hasn't beat for 110 years…it feels as if…this is really hard to explain, but the bottom line is that I love her. I love her more than everything else in the world" I said quietly, so that a human passing by wouldn't understand a word I was saying.

"_You love her more than Tanya?"_ he thought, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes" I said instantly.

"_But she is human, and you're a vampire, how does that work? How can you kiss her without killing her?" _he thought leaning casually against the wall.

"It's very difficult, but it's worth it just to touch her" I whispered, remembering the aching pain in my throat every time Bella and I kiss.

"_Does she know what you are?"_ he thought.

"No, not yet" I said, looking at my feet.

"_You know you're putting her in extreme danger every time you're with her" _her thought, trying to make eye contact with me.

"I know, and please don't tell Tanya" I muttered.

"_Okay Edward, I won't tell Tanya, but you are going to have to break it off with someone, you can't continue doing this"_ he thought picking up his bag and walking off down the hall.

I walked back in to the room to see Bella at the sink, washing my blood-stained shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an amazed tone, as I walked over to stand beside her.

"Washing your shirt of course" she said rolling her eyes "I was the one who bleed on your shirt, so I should be the one to clean it".

"Bella lo- I mean darling, you don't have to do that, it's an old shirt, and I was already about to throw it out" I lied, Alice had actually only bought it 2 days ago, but to Alice, that was old.

"Are you sure?" she said, turning to face me.

"I insist" I said looking in to her warm chocolate eyes.

"You were about to call me love, weren't you?" she said smiling widely.

"What? You're not freaked out by that?" I asked confused. Anyone of sound mind would be really freaked out if their teacher called them love.

"Why would I be freaked out…if I loved you too" she said winding her delicate arms around my neck and stretching up on her toes.

"You love me?" I asked winding my arms around her waist.

"Yes, do you love me?" she asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, more than you can imagine" I said.

If I had it my way, I would spend all my time kissing Bella. It was just the most amazing experience I had ever had in my life. It sent an electric like shock through my silent heart every time we kissed or touched or did anything together. Finally I unwillingly broke away, letting her breath.

"Would you like me to drive you home myself or do I call Chief Swan to come and pick you up?" I asked, still holding her in my arms.

"Could you drive me home, please?" she asked caressing my bare chest.

"Your wish is my command" I said letting go of her and ringing my wet shirt out, and putting it on.

"What did Dr Cullen want outside?" she said as I took her hand and walked towards the door.

"Oh nothing...he just wanted to know how the accident happened" I lied easily.

"Oh, okay" she said as we walked from the hospital.

**Sorry about another short one**

**So? How was it?**

**Plz review and tell me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

While Edward was driving me home I asked him "Edward, are you sick or something?"

"No" he chuckled "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Umm, well you're always so cold and hard, I was just wondering why?" I asked, looking at my hands in my lap.

"Cold and Hard you say?" he said as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"And then today, I saw you holding up that lighting that weighed a tonne" I said looking at his face.

"I thought we established that that was your imagination" he said, glancing at me, with that crooked smile on his face.

"Even if that was true, how does that explain how I got to the wings of the stage so fast?" I continued.

"I don't know…maybe someone pulled you out of the way" he said turning back to the road.

"That couldn't be possible, there was no one standing near me" I argued.

"Maybe they moved away" he said almost angrily. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"I know you saved me, why won't you just tell me how you did it?" I said turning in my seat to stare at him.

"How could I, I wasn't even in the auditorium" he said, refusing to look at me.

"That's a lie, I saw you there, you were sitting up the back" I said, still staring at him.

"How would you know, it was very dark up there, it could have been anyone" he said, still looking at the road.

"How do you know if it was dar-"I tried but he interrupted me.

"Can you just please drop it" he almost yelled.

I was so startled by his sudden outburst that I just shut up for the rest of the drive.

When we pulled up in front of my house, Edward spoke again "Bella, I'm sorry that I got so mad, I just want to…to protect you".

"Protect me? From what" I said looking at him confused.

"From me" he said so quietly that I wasn't sure he actually said that.

I only noticed that we weren't moving when he turned off the engine.

"Would you like to come in? Charlie's not home yet" I said, gesturing towards the house.

"No, no, I should be getting home" he said, looking at his watch.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow" I said opening the car door.

"Friday, my favourite day" he said smiling widely.

When I was half out of the car he called my name "Bella?"

I turned around eagerly to find his face less than an inch away from mine.

"Goodnight Bella" he said hypnotizing me with his liquid topaz eyes.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered.

He leaned in to press his flawless lips to mine for a second, it was short but enough to send the electricity to charge through my body. He leaned back and started the car again as I closed the door and turned away to stumble up to the house. When I got to the door I turned around to wave goodbye but he had already left.

I unlocked the door and stumbled in to the house and raced up to my computer. I had gathered a lot of new information from today. I went to google and typed in "Cold hard skin, live long, golden eyes, super speed and strength".

I clicked on the first link that said "Dark Presences: Vampires" and read the part that said "Vampire abilities".

"All vampires have super strength and speed. They are also immortal and have hard cold skin. Their eye colour changes according to how hungry/thirsty they are. (Black when thirsty, Red when they drink human blood, Golden when they drink animal blood) Some vampires may acquire special abilities if they were especially good or attuned to some specific concept."

Some words stood out at me; **strength**…**speed**…**cold hard skin**…**immortal**…**gold eyes.**

Everything matches up…

Edward Cullen is a Vampire.

"Bells, are you home?" yelled Charlie from downstairs, disrupting my trail of thought.

"Ummm, Yeah dad I'm here" I yelled back, moving away from my computer and walking downstairs "Sorry, I just got in, so I haven't had a chance to make dinner yet".

"That's okay kid; I got Chinese on the way home from work" he said placing a white plastic bag on the dining room table and turning around to look at me "Whoa, what happened to your head!" he screeched.

I touched my head and remembered that I had a huge cut there "Oh yeah, about that, I was practicing for the school play and some of the lighting fell on me. It's not a big deal" I said in a care free manner.

"Bella, your freaking head is sliced open this is a big deal!" he shouted.

'Stop freaking out dad, I'm fine, I just have a few stitches" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"A few stitches? More like 10 stitches! Who put them in?" he said still shouting.

"Dr. Cullen" I said, walking over to the bag with the food in it.

"You went to the hospital?" he yelled even louder, if that was possible.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'm going to have dinner" I said while grabbing one of the plastic containers full of Chinese food.

"Fine" he huffed as he sat down and grabbed another plastic. We ate in silence; Charlie was never much of a chatter box.

I finished before him and excuse myself from the table, saying I was going to have an early night sleep. I couldn't get any sleep that night, I kept thinking about my recent discovery: Edward Cullen was a Blood drinking, undead Vampire.

**EPOV**

As I drove home I thought about the smell in the auditorium. There was another vampire in there…but who would come to the school auditorium? Could they have cut the cables holding the lighting up? Could they have been trying to kill Bella? Could they have been trying to make me reveal my speed and strength?

These questions kept spinning around in my head, making me feel dizzy. Who could it be? Do I know them?

As I drove into the massive garage, I noticed someone's thoughts.

_"that was good fun, seeing that girls face as she looked up to see the lighting falling towards her, and then she tripped, hah that was classic"_ I was shocked when I found out that it was Tanya thinking these things.

I raced into the lounge room to find Tanya lounging on the couch, flipping through the magazine in her hand.

"How could you do that?" I demanded.

"Well it's nice to see you to" she said sarcastically, putting the magazine down and skipping over to me.

Even if she is annoyed or sad, she still skips everywhere I noticed.

"Why would you do that to her Tanya? Why would you do that to me?" I said glaring at her murderously.

"I fail to see how you and that girl are in the same category" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm her teacher" I said.

"And if you don't mind me asking, is she the one you have been spending every Friday with?" she accused.

"Why would you ever say a thing like that?" I said, trying to act hurt.

"Because I know it's the truth" she spat "Every Friday you come home reeking of her".

"I tutor her, I help her with school work" I spat back.

"And does she trip and you have to catch her every time, like your first encounter?" she said uncrossing her arms to put her hands on her hips.

"I sit beside her, her scent catches on my clothes" I said.

"Can you explain why you stink of her now?" she screeched.

"I was the one that had to take her to the god damn hospital!" I yelled back.

"Why did you have to save her Edward? Why? If you had let her be squashed like the bug she is, we could spend more time together" she said moving closer to me.

"She's a human, not a bug, and she has the right to live, not to be killed by you just because you think she's a nuisance!" I shouted angrily.

She looked at the floor and sighed "I'm sorry Edward…I just get so…angry, that she is preventing us from being together, like we should be" she said looking into my eyes.

Looking into her hard topaz eyes only made me want to be with Bella, her warm brown eyes are always so alive and happy.

"I forgive you Tanya, just don't ever do it again" I said harshly.

"Thank you Eddy" she said as she tried to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"Let's say you are partially forgiven" I said, stepping back 5 paces.

"Okay…well I'll be upstairs if you want me" she said as she walked up the stairs, and I collapsed on the couch.

**Yay, it's a longer one, sorry for all the short ones**

**Thanks honeylove90 for giving me the idea for Tanya being the one that dropped the lighting on Bella**

**Was Charlie a bit out of character?**

**I started school this week so I might be updating slower than usual**

**Sorry!**

**Please please please review and tell me what you thought**

**(The more reviews I get, the faster I write)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long**

**School started and my teachers are giving me truck loads of homework every night**

**Anywhoo…here's chapter 11**

**BPOV**

It was the last lesson of the day and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I couldn't stop worrying about what I was going to say after class. The plan was to just go up to Edward and confront him about what I know.

I jumped when the bell went and every one filed out of the class room.

"Remember to do your homework, everyone" Edward yelled of the conversations that had already started.

"Hi Bella" said a voice from behind me. I swore I jumped a foot in the air. I turned around to see who had spoken, and I found Mike standing behind me, leaning on the back of my chair.

"So how about we go pick up some food at the Mall on your way home" he said, trying to flirt.

"Umm…sorry Mike, maybe another day" I said.

"Oh…okay, well I'll see you around" he said while hunching his shoulders and walking out the door.

A moment later, two beautiful arms slid around my waist and turned me around to face him.

"So…where should we start" he said looking in my eyes.

"Well, I don't know, maybe here" I said sliding my arms up and around his neck.

"Mmmm, very nice choice" he said in between kisses.

"Edward?" I mumbled into his lips.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled back.

"Are you human?" I said straight out.

His lips froze and he pulled back to look at me. "Why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"I'm just curious, I already know you're not human, you're too perfect, but I just wanted to confirm it" I said.

"Well then I'm not human" he said pulling me back into his arms.

"Can you tell me exactly what you are?" I persisted.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" he said pulling away again.

"I have a theory" I said looking at the floor.

"A theory? And what might this theory be?" he asked crossing his arms.

"That you're a vampire" I mumbled.

"How do you know?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"So it's true" I said covering my mouth.

"Does it really matter?" he said pulling me back in to his arms.

I took a moment to think about it "No, I guess it doesn't matter" I said stretching up on my toes to give him a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to be a monster…" he said after the kiss.

"You're not a monster, don't ever think that" I said grabbing his face to make him look at me.

"Bella I've killed people before, just that alone makes me a monster" he said.

"I don't care" I said sternly.

"I wanted to kill you, I still want to kill you" he said looking at the floor.

"I'm here so that kind of indicates that I would rather die than stay away from you" I said.

"Bella, I don't want to scare you, but I think I'm in love with you" he said finally looking up from the floor.

"Oh Edward, I love you too" I said throwing myself in to a long and loving kiss.

I felt so happy I felt like I was going to bust.

He loves me!

He loves me!

He loves me!

The electricity charging through me was stronger than ever. When I broke away because I needed to breathe, his lips started placing butterfly kissed everywhere on my body.

He broke away suddenly and pulled away saying "Can we make this session a little shorter?"

"Umm, Sure" I said confused.

He laughed at my expression "I'm just going home so I can discuss some things with my wife"

"Oh, your wife" I mumbled looking at the floor.

"I am going to speak to her about our relationship" he said not looking at me.

"What? You're just going to come out and tell her just like that? Are you insane?" I screeched.

"I am going to tell her I want a divorce" he said calmly.

I was astounded "you're…you're going to divorce your wife just because I told you I love you?"

"Yes" he said looking past me "it's not going to be easy…I have been married to her for many, many years…but it has to be done"

"I'm so sorry…I've caused you so much trouble" I said looking at my feet.

"Don't be sorry, I'm so glad you entered my life" he took a deep breath before continuing "until I met you Bella, I was never really living…you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me" he said finally looking me in the eyes.

"I love you so much Edward" I said running my hand through his hair.

"You can't imagine how happy that makes me feel when you say that" he said pulling me into a long and passionate kiss.

"I don't deserve you, you are too good for me" I sighed after the kiss.

"On the contrary, I believe it's the other way around, I don't deserve you" he chuckled.

"As if" I said rolling my eyes.

We say in comfortable silence for a minute before he spoke again "I really should be getting going"

"Sure, I have to be getting home as well" said going to collect my books. Suddenly his firm hands were dragging me back into another long and loving kiss.

"Okay I really need to leave now" he mumbled into my lips.

"Well then I won't distract you" I said pulling away, "I'll see you on Monday" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

But he thought otherwise and kissed me until I was gasping for air, then he whispered in my ear "Have a wonderful weekend, my love"

"You too" I panted, that just made him laugh. I put on my pouting face which only made him laugh harder. Finally I tried stormed out of the room but I stubbed my toe on a chair leg and I exited the classroom hopping in pain.

**EPOV**

After Bella left, I collected my things and drove home. As I walked up the porch stairs I thought of what was about to happen.

This was not going to be pretty.

**Awwww…they love each other and Bella knows**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought**

**(Every comment makes me write faster)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooo long**

**I was on Music camp and I haven't been able to write anything**

**Thanks to every one that reviewed my so far, I couldn't have written so much without your support, so thanks sooooooooooo much**

**I better stop babbling, so here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I walked into my house to find Alice pacing in the living room. She looked up immediately when I walked in.

"_Edward, I saw what you are going to do…she is going to be really really mad Edward, this is the thing that will make her go and try to kill Bella"_ she thought.

"It has to be done" I sighed, "I can't keep lying to her" I said looking at the floor.

"_Okay Edward, be careful"_ she thought before turning and walking up the stairs to Carlisle's Study.

"Oh Edward, You're home" squealed Tanya, running down the stairs to pull me into a tight embrace. This is not going to be pleasant I thought.

"Tanya, I have to talk to you about something" I said pulling her off me and looking into her eyes.

"Sure" she said looking with a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm…where to start…well…" I started.

"Edward you're starting to scare me, what's going on?" she said.

"Umm…well, I was wondering if we could get a divorce" I blurted out.

"A divorce? Why would we need one of those? We are perfectly happy together" she said.

"You may be but I'm not…we can still be friends but just not _mates_" I said.

"You're not happy? How long have you felt this way?" she said stepping back two paces.

"A long-time" I said looking at the ground.

"Why are you saying all this now Edward?" she said, her voice drenched with pain.

"Something has opened my eyes" I said looking up at her, a slight smile forming on my lips as I thought of Bella.

"Why do you smell of that girl again? Is she the reason you're saying all this?" she screeched.

"I won't lie to you…she is partly why I have made this decision" I said.

"_I'll kill her! I'll freaking kill her, that filthy piece of shit"_ she thought.

"You will not touch her Tanya" I ordered.

"How are you going to stop me?" she hissed.

"I'm pleading with you, Bella is not to blame for my decision" I tried to reason with her.

"Fine" she spat and flopped herself on the sofa.

"Thank you Tanya" I said before turning to walk up to Carlisle's study.

"How did it go?" asked Alice as soon as I was through the door.

"Okay…I guess, she took it quite well, and she told me she would leave Bella alone" I said, taking a seat at Carlisle's desk.

I noticed that everyone was in here, all staring at me.

"How could you do that to her Edward? What has she ever done to you?" Rosalie spat at me.

"Leave Edward alone Rosalie" Carlisle said, standing up and walking towards me "You did the right thing my son. She would be more hurt if she found out about Bella herself" he assured me.

I could hear Tanya's tearless sobs echoing through the house, and I couldn't help but wince at the pain I was putting her through 'Are you sure I made he right decision? She is in so much pain' I said glancing at the doorway.

"Why the hell couldn't you have just stayed with her, no matter how you feel? If you haven't already noticed no one really gives a shit about you Edward" yelled Rosalie, I winced at her harsh words.

"That's not true Rosalie, everyone cares about Edward, now apologize to him" ordered Carlisle.

"There is no bloody way in hell that I'm going to apologize to that scumbag" and with that she stormed out of the room.

"I'll take care of her" Emmett said as he followed Rosalie out.

"How are you holding up?" I said to Jasper who was sitting in the corner.

"I just feel so sad" he sobbed "She is just so sad" he added before he went back to sobbing.

"There there Jazzy, It'll be alright, everything will blow over" Alice crooned as she stroked his back.

"You have to know Edward that you have put us in a very awkward position. I agree with the choice you made to tell Tanya, but I don't think you should have got involved with that student in the first place" Carlisle said as he walked over to sit with Esme on the couch, "The Denial coven are like family to us, and by you upsetting one of their members so much…they aren't going to be happy about this" he sighed.

"Has Alice told you about her vision…the one where Bella gets…killed?" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Yes and that only makes the whole situation more awkward. Now we have to choose to side with Tanya or side with you" he rubbed his forehead.

"I know, and I'm so sorry…it's just that…I love Bella with all my heart and if anything ever happened to her because of me…I just couldn't live with myself" I said, still with my head in my hands.

Suddenly I heard someone chanting over and over in their heads _"Isabella Swan must die, Isabella Swan must die"._

"Tanya" I gasped and raced downstairs to find the front door wide open.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle called from the top of the stairs.

"She had gone to kill Bella" I whispered.

**Cliffhanger or what?**

**Sorry it's quite short**

**Please please please review and tell me what you thought**

**(Remember the more reviews I get the faster I write)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, I have finally updated**

**I've been away on year 9 camp all week so I've been really busy**

**But I have finally got around to writing the next chapter**

**So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

As I stumbled clumsily through the front door of the house, the home phone began to ring. I ran to the phone, tripping over some magazines on the floor.

"Hello" I said into the phone, still trying to pick myself up off the floor.

"Oh, hey it's Charlie, I was wondering if you could meet me at your schools hall as soon as you can" said Charlie.

"Sure, I'll leave right now," I said confused "what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here" he said before hanging up.

That was a bit rude, I thought to myself. He would usually at least say bye before hanging up, I thought as I clambered into my truck and started the engine. I drove as fast as I could to Forks High School, parked in my usual place.

That's a bit weird, I thought, I couldn't see Charlie's cruiser anywhere. It was really eerie without the continuous buzz of conversation, it was just too quiet. I kind of reminded me of a murder movie I had seen recently.

I walked quickly to the schools main hall where I was to meet Charlie. I cracked open the door and slipped inside. My steps echoed through the large hall.

I heard something move behind me, and I whipped around to look.

It was very dark; the only light was the moonlight coming through the windows on the east side of the hall.

"Dad?" I called into the darkness.

"What took you so long? I thought you weren't going to show" my father's gruff voice came from the shadows in the corner.

"Why would I not come?" I asked, facing where the voice was coming from.

"Maybe because I'm not your father" a woman's voice came from the same corner as my fathers. An insanely beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you mean you're not my father? Where's my dad?" I demanded.

"Oooo, temper temper, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" she taunted as she walked towards me.

"Where's my dad?" I asked again, trying to sound tough.

"He's not here, he never was" she said with a patronizing smile.

"Not here? But…I don't get it? He just called me and asked me to meet him here?" I said confused.

"Oh, hey it's Charlie, I was wondering if you could meet me at your schools hall as soon as you can" the woman said in my father's voice "Sound familiar?"

It sounded so much like him that if I had my eyes closed; I would swear it was him

"Why did you want me here?" I asked.

"Hmmm…let's see, my husband just broke up with me because a small insignificant little girl made him fall in love with her…any of that ring a bell?" she said, starting to circle me.

"You're Edward's wife?" I asked, shocked that he would leave someone so beautiful her for someone so ordinary like me.

"Yes I'm Edward's freaking wife, who the hell did you think I was?" she shouted, walking even closer to me.

I thought she is getting a bit too close, so I started to walk backwards towards the door, but I tripped on my own foot and fell hitting my head very hard on the wooden floor.

"Ahh, perfect position." She said walking over to stand on my arm, to hold me to the ground "Would you like to know what I'm going to do to you? Well first I'm going to break every bone in your body and then I am going to bite you and let you live through 3 days of internal burning before finally, when you will be literally begging for death, will I finally kill you. Sound good to you?" she sneered.

My breathing became irregular and gasping when I finally put together her words. She was going to kill me. She was going to put me in immense pain before she will finally kill me. And there was nothing I could do to stop her.

"Are you ready to begin" she spat, and with that she slammed her foot hard down on my left ankle.

I screamed out in pain, I was sure she had shattered my bones. I tried to get up to at least hold my shattered foot, but she held me firmly to the ground. Suddenly she stamped down on the other foot, causing me to scream again. Tears stained my face as she continued up my legs, shattering every bone there. I was sitting in a pool of my own blood and the only thought that was going through my head was: this is the end.

Suddenly I heard glass shattering.

I turned my head to see what had happened and I saw Edward smashing through the glass windows.

"Edward?" Tanya gasped.

"Get away from her Tanya" he said darkly.

"No" she screeched before grabbing my arm and sinking her razor sharp teeth in to my soft flesh.

Edward screamed in fury before knocking Tanya away from me. She went flying through the air and hit the wall, making a huge hole in it. She made a quick recovery and shifted into a crouch and growled. It was the most threatening sound I had ever heard.

I didn't see the rest because I was too fixated on the burning sensation in my arm. My arm started to warm up to the point that it was getting very uncomfortable. Then it started burning I looked at my arm, trying to find the fire and put it out, but there was nothing on my arm.

The burning continued to get hotter and hotter, and it started to spread up my arm. I screamed in agony and I felt two cold arms surround me and lift me up.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" my saviour asked.

When I tried to speak, I just screamed more, the pain was just too unbearable. Suddenly I was falling to the floor and landed on the shattered glass. I flicked the glass out of my hand, and rolled onto my back. Even though glass was sticking into me, legs were shattered and blood was dripping from every inch of my body, it was nothing compared to the burning pain.

By now it had reached my heart and the heat just kept getting hotter. I started scratching at my chest, in an attempt to claw out my heart, and save me all this misery.

I heard Edward yelling "Get out of here Tanya! Get out of here! I never want to see you again EVER! Do you hear me! I NEVER want to see you again!"

A second latter, I felt two ice cold arms pick me up run from the hall and into the night.

**So? How was it?**

**I have never written a fight scene before so I need feed back**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey**

**Sorry about taking so long to update, school work has been driving me around the bend!!!**

**And I've noticed that I haven't put in any disclaimers so far so:**

**Roses are Red and Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight so please don't sue!!!**

**Also, this chapter starts back at the end of chapter 12, so enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 14

EPOV

I ran into the night searching for Tanya and Bella

First I went to Bella's house

There were no lights on and when I looked in the window, I saw no one inside

The I heard it, I heard Tanya's thoughts _'I'm going to break all her bones, and then I'm going to bite her and let her suffer, like she has made me suffer'_

'Don't you dare' I snarled to myself and ran in the direction the 'voice' was coming from

Finally I found myself at Forks High school and then I heard Bella scream in agony

'I'm coming, my love' I said as I ran towards the school hall, where the screams were coming from

I smashed through the window and found Tanya hovering over Bella, who was sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood

'Get away from her Tanya' I snarled

'No' she hissed and grabbed Bella's arm and sunk her teeth into her flesh

I screamed in fury before I lunged at her, knocking her away form Bella

'Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?' I said scooping her up in my arms

I tried to run but Tanya grabbed my leg, sending Bella flying from my arms onto the shattered glass

Tanya flung me around and threw me across the hall

I recovered quickly, running back to her and grabbing her by the neck

I backed her against the wall and held her so her feet weren't touching the ground

'Get out of here Tanya! Get out of here! I never want to see you again EVER!!! Do you hear me! I NEVER want to see you again!!!' I yelled and then I dropped her, leaving her crumpled

I watched her flee from the hall before I went over to Bella who was on the ground thrashing in pain

I picked her up and we ran from the hall, I had to get her to Carlisle

When I arrived home, everyone was already standing on the porch looking very worried

'Carlisle, she bit her, she bit her' I sobbed

'It's alright Edward, I will do everything to help her, I promise' he assured, trying to take Bella from me

I passed her over to him and he ran inside the house

I dropped to my knees and started to sob

Bella had got hurt because of what I was, and also because I was selfish

She is the most important thing in my life and I had caused her pain

'It'll be okay Edward' Alice said, rubbing my back

'How is it going to be okay? Tell me how Alice?' I demanded

'It would have happened anyway…it just happened a bit faster than we expected' she explained

'It was going to happen anyway?' I said looking up at her

'Yeah…you didn't expect her to hang around vampires and stay human, did you?' she asked

'I guess I did' I said looking at the floor

'Look on the bright side, at least you won't want to kill her now…and you can be together, forever' she said in a perky voice

'I guess' I said glumly 'but I know the pain she's going through, and to think that I did this to her…' I trailed off

'But you didn't do this to her' she assured 'Tanya did'

'Yes and who got Tanya angry and made her do this' I said pointing at myself

'Edward, you have to realize that this is not your fault, you don't control Tanya's actions…and if it wasn't for you, Bella would have been killed. You saved her Edward, you are a good person' she said rubbing my back

'I'm not a person, I'm a monster' I said, pulling away from her 'I'm sorry, I think I just need to be alone now' I insisted, as I stood up and walked into the nearby woods

I heard Bella's screams of torture coming from the house, and I couldn't help but to fall to the ground and start to sob again

I am such an awful person putting her through this, and all because I couldn't give her up, I couldn't stop loving her

I heard someone calling from the house 'Edward? Edward!'

'Coming' I shouted back as I ran back towards the house

I found Esme standing on the porch steps 'Edward, sweetheart, Bella's asking for you' she said

'She's…she's asking for me?' I asked

'Well actually she's pleading' she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs to Carlisle's study

'Edward…Edward…where's Edward?' I heard a weak voice murmuring

'I'm here, shh shh, I'm here love' I hushed as I ran over and held her hand

'Edward…I love you' she sighed

'I love you too' I said as I lent down to kiss her forehead

She whimpered in pain and that only brought on another round of sobs from me

'_Snap out of it Edward, she has to see that you are strong or she'll just get more scared and freak out' _Carlisle thought seriously

'Your right…I have to stay strong' I whispered

I never left her side for three days while she whimpered and cried in pain

On the third day, Bella's heart rate sped up and became irregular

'Carlisle?' I called

He appeared in the door way a second latter 'what is it son?'

'Her heart? It started beating really fast' I said, starting to get worried

'That's good, it mean's it's almost over' he said and walked over to the bed

Bella's heart spluttered once more before it stopped all together

'Bella, love?' I whispered

She didn't respond

'Bella? Bella, can you hear me?' I asked

There was still no response

********

**Uh oh…is there something wrong with Bella**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, I finally updated!!!!!**

**I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed: butterscotchFLOWER, dimtri has the hots for me, edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207, hannah-marie hale, Tori-luv-emo-boys, honeylove90, jenncrazyy909 , amobutterfly25 , nehagupta9, Frozo Drago, FrenzzyforEdward, XteamXjasperX, TwilightSunrise, , FRK921. ForeverxLove, MyriadProBold, AmorOccidit, flower123, Autumn Shadow Amber Cullen, jokesrup, Link's Ocarina Babe, RebeccaMarieCullen, RieDonovan, mylastnameisHale2, bebebeb, XxRosalinexX, AutumnLeaves1013, ., Nicki-hunny, ilovetherain18 , Novemberbaby1983, RentandStephaniePlum, Kolored, twilighter98806, miia, Monstergrrlshow, Vampire-Belle, rebeliousreader806, oo2uniq4uoo, UltravioletSpark , usagiseiyaforever, kate7711, Randomenated-Cullen, PerfectlyFrazzled, didi100, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, 19Twilighter19, Rachelllove, lilmizz3vil, Jikklop Byrne and EdwardCullen10001**

**Sorry if I missed your name**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!!!**

_Previously_

'Bella, love?' I whispered

She didn't respond

'Bella? Bella, can you hear me?' I asked

There was still no response

Chapter 15

EPOV

'Carlisle? What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?' I worried

'I don't know Edward' he said scratching his head 'She should be awake by now'

Suddenly Bella's eyelids fluttered open

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a study, lying on a hard wooden table

I hadn't noticed much when I was still burning

It had been the most horrific experience in my life…I even hurt to remember it

I looked around my surroundings and noticed that I could see everything

I mean EVERYTHING, even the dust particles in the air and the individual leaves on a tree 700m out the window

'Bella, love?' a silky voice came from beside me

I only then noticed that someone was holding my hand

I pulled away and jumped off the table in one fluid motion

Wow, I thought to myself, I was really graceful, not like I used to be

I relaxed when I saw Edward standing on the other side of the bed

'Bella? Are you alright?' he said in his musical voice

It sounded so amazing, now that I could actually hear it

"Edward' I sighed, running over to him and pulling him into an embrace

'Bella' he sighed into my hair 'I thought I had lost you'

I pulled away to look at his face 'I love you so much Edward, don't ever doubt that' I sobbed

It felt weird to be sobbing without tears

'I love you more' he assured me, before he pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever performed

'She's awake!!!' I heard someone squeal

I unwillingly pulled away from Edward to see who it was

All I saw was a flash of black hair, before I found myself tackled to the ground with a little pixie girl sitting on top of me

'Alice, get off her!' Edward screeched as he picked me up off the ground

'Hi, I'm Alice, we're going to be best of friends' said the little pixie girl

I looked at her warily and then at Edward

'She means well, just go along with it' he said in my ear

'Hey Alice, I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you' I said sweetly

'Nice to meet you to Bella' Alice said before she ran out the door shouting 'Jasper, Jasper, come say hello to Bella'

'Nice to see you again, Bella. How do you feel after the transformation?' someone said from the corner

I turned to see Carlisle walking towards me

'Nice to see you again as well Carlisle. What do you mean 'transformation'? All I can remember is that I was burning' I shuddered at the memory

'That was the transformation, you are now a vampire, Bella' he said with a blank face

'A…a vampire? But…but how did this happen?' I asked

'Tanya bit you…I'm so sorry Bella…I'm so sorry' Edward sobbed

I wrapped my arms around him to sooth him 'It's not you're fault Edward'

'But it is' he yelled, pulling away from me 'if I hadn't gotten involved with you in the first place, nothing would have ever happened…and you would still be human' he trailed off, looking at the ground

'If I hadn't met you I would still be depressed about my mother dying' I protested, pulling his face up to look at me 'You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Edward, the _best _thing'

'But if I hadn't met you, you wouldn't be a vampire right now, and you wouldn't be missing out on so many things' he said looking at me with sad eyes

'At least now I can stay with you forever, isn't that a good thing?' I asked, trying to make him feel better

'But you will never be able to have children, you won't be able to see Charlie for years, not until you gain control over your blood lust' he said

My throat started to ache when he mention blood

But my thoughts were interrupted by Alice, pulling a tall man with blond hair through the door

'Bella, Jasper, Jasper, Bella' she said while pointing to us

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you' he said, bowing his head slightly

'Likewise' I said, bowing my head as well

'So here's this girl I've heard so much about' said a booming voice from the door way

A heavily built man strode towards me and picked me up into a giant bear hug

'Ummm…Bella, this is Emmett' I heard Edward say

'Ummm…it's nice to meet you too Emmett' I said

'Welcome to the family' he chuckled as he put me down

'Family?' I repeated

'Yeah, you didn't expect us to throw you out on to the streets, as a newborn and all' he said grinning widely

'I don't know why you are all just accepting her into the family like a lost dog. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but isn't she the one that broke up Edward's and Tanya's relationship. Am I the only one that cares about that?' sneered a voice from the doorway

I looked around Emmett to see a heart-breaking beautiful woman standing in the doorway with her arms crossed

'Come on Babe, she didn't mean to do it' said Emmett, turning around to look at her

She flipped her hair over one shoulder and stormed off down the hallway

'Don't worry about Rosalie, she'll come around eventually' Edward whispered in my ear 'but in the mean time, Welcome to the family Bella' he said, putting one arm around my shoulder

I lent into his chest and closed my eyes

So much had happened, but I knew one thing was for sure: Where ever Edward was, that's where I wanted to be

********

**Thanks for reading**

**This is not the end!!!  
**

**I promise to update as soon as I get a chance**

**hope you enjoyed it!!  
**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I'm not dead!!!**

**Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update but I've been in Sydney without a computer for the last couple of days**

**Well I better stop blabbering…on with the chapter!!!**

Chapter 16

BPOV

The whole day flew by in a blur

First I had been told that I had been changed into a vampire and then I went hunting with Edward and drank actual blood (which, to my surprise, tasted really good)

I was having the time of my life with Edward, we laughed, we kissed, we talked

It was bliss

Until a I realized something

'What are we going to do about Charlie?' I asked, while we were both lying on a very comfortable couch, looking out a very large glass window at the sun setting over the forest outside

'We can do what ever you like. You can have him in your life if you want or you can try and make him forget you' he said in a serious voice

I was lying on his chest with our legs tangled together so I found it very difficult to see his facial expressions

'What do you mean by "Try and make him forget me"? I'm his daughter, so I don't think he'll forget me all of a sudden' I said, feeling very confused

He sighed deeply 'It will be very difficult to control your blood thirst around a human, because you are a new born. You won't want to hurt them but you can't control yourself. Imagine if that were Charlie. Imagine if you killed him' I started to feel really sick in the stomach just at the thought of it 'Could you live your life knowing that you had killed him?' he continued

I thought about it for a moment and eventually shook my head 'No, I couldn't live with myself if that happened…so what did you have in mind?'

'Regarding Charlie forgetting you? Well I would probably try and make it as quick and easy as possible. I would probably fake my death' he paused and waited for my response

'That's probably the best…for him' I said quietly

Suddenly I was sitting on Edwards lap in an upright position, facing his worried face

'I know this is a lot to take in so quickly, and you have to know that I feel so dreadfully guilty for putting you in this awkward position. Is there anyway you can forgive me for being so selfish and –' I silenced him with my lips

when we finally broke away, I looked deep into his beautiful eyes 'Edward, I don't regret any of the decisions I made, you have to know that' he opened his mouth to interrupt, but I placed one hand over it 'any thing that comes my way I can handle it'

He pulled my hand of his mouth to speak 'Your way? Bella, you have to realize by now that there is no you and me…it's only us'

'Forever and ever?' I questioned

'Forever and ever and ever' he said as a smile spread across his god-like face

'That sound nice' I said as I caressed his cheek with my fingertips

He began hungrily kissing down my jaw line before he reached my lips

Like every thing in my new life, the kissing was unbelievable

Now I could really appreciate his velvet soft skin and delectable scent

As his tongue traced the outline of my lips, I breathed in and out deeply, relaxing completely

I heard him chuckle and he pulled away to look at me

He had now poisoned himself over me, practically pinning me to the couch

'What have I ever done to deserve you?' he sighed

'I believe it's the other way around, what have _I_ ever done to deserve _you_?' I teased lovingly

'Umm…so I have been thinking…I was wondering if…well you know…if you want to take our relationship to the next level?' I mumbled not making eye contact

'Ohhh' I exclaimed, the question had fully taken me by surprise

'Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have said any thing, I'm really sorry if I offended you or something, I would never ever want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do. I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have said anything' he said as he quickly go up form the couch and started to walk backwards

'What are you doing? You look as though you are scared of me' I said standing up and walking towards him

'Well I've never done anything like this before so I didn't know what was acceptable' he said, shifting his weight and looking at the floor, obviously embarrassed

I threw myself at him, locking my arms around his neck and crashing my lips to his

'Take me for a ride Edward' I mumbled into his lips before he picked me up in his arms and we ran at lightning speed to his bedroom

****

The next morning, Edward and I walked downstairs, fingers entwined

I was dressed in one of his long blue button-up shirts and a pair of his large gray socks

He was in a plain white t-shirt and navy tracky dacks

When we walked into the living room, we noticed that ever one was there, and all their heads suddenly looked at us the moment we walked in, every one except Rosalie, who continued examining her extremely long fingernails

'Good morning you two, have a good time last night I heard' snickered Emmett

I instinctively hid my face in Edwards chest to hid my blush, but I realized that I would never blush again and brought my face out

I heard Edward snarl under his breath

'It's okay Edward, I'm not ashamed, it doesn't matter what Emmett says, I had an amazing time last night' I whispered in his ear

A smile crept onto his face and then was quickly erased by Emmett saying 'So you're "Amazing"? I wouldn't have thought that would be the right word for you, Eddie' he teased

Before Edward could respond to that comment, Alice had run up to me started squealing really loudly

'I'm so happy for you two, you are going to be so happy together' she squealed

'Umm...thanks' I said feeling really confused

'You must be joking!!! When did you see this? When will this happen?' Edward screeched, making me jump slightly

'Only this morning. I thought I better give you a heads up, because it will be happening pretty soon' she said still bouncing with excitement

'She is 17, she is still in high school, and I am still her teacher. This is crazy!!!' he yelled

I didn't understand half the things that were going on in their argument

'Well, I saw it and it looked pretty definite' she persisted, crossing her dainty little arms

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply

'Are you okay?' I whispered

'What…oh yeah yeah I'm fine, just a bit shocked' he said turning to face me 'Let's go back to my room and I'll explain something's' he said before taking my hand and walking up the stairs to his bedroom

Once we were in he closed the door and faced me 'Well, did you know that some vampires have special powers?'

'No, I didn't' I said looking stunned 'Do you have a special power?'

'Yes, I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions' he said calmly

'So you can read my mind?' I asked still very stunned

'No, you are the exception, I can't "hear" anything' he explained

'So…Alice saw the future and you read her mind. That's what was going on downstairs' I deciphered

'Yes' he said simply

'And you didn't like what she saw' I asked

'No, I was just taken by surprise' he said looking in my eyes

There was a moments silence before I spoke 'So are you going to tell me what she saw or do I have to try and guess?'

'Okay…well…I'm not very prepared for this but' he lowered onto on knee

I gasped when I put his words together

'Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fiber in my body and I can't think of my life with out you, so, Bella, will you marry me?'

********

**Sorry for leaving you hanging, but it was just too tempting**

**I bet you can all guess what she's going to say though**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELP!!!!!!**

**i have majior writers block and i can't think of what should happen next**

**this is as far as i have got so far, but it's not finished**

**so i need your help desparatly to continue **

**plz review and tell me what you think should go next**

******  
**

_Previously_

'_Okay…well…I'm not very prepared for this but' he lowered onto on knee_

_I gasped when I put his words together_

'_Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fiber in my body and I can't think of my life with out you, so, Bella, will you marry me?'_

Chapter 17

BPOV

'What?' I whispered 'this is crazy, I'm still in high school, and I don't even think it's legal!'

'I know and I don't care. All I care about is that we can be together and that I love you _so _much' he said standing up and taking my hands in his

I thought about it for a moment before I spoke again 'this is crazy an so not like me'

'I'm sorry, you don't have to know your answer straight away, all I want to know is that you may want this…eventually' he said looking deep in my eyes

I nodded my head 'Okay' I replied

He looked confused 'Okay what?'

'Okay I'll marry you, silly' I said flinging my arms around him

If it was possible for either of us to cry, we would be bawling our eyes

I felt so happy, and I could feel his waves of happiness and love washing off him as well

Suddenly I was aware of other people in the room

We turned around to find every one standing at the door, all with the same mask of shock plastered on their faces, all except Alice, who was grinning and bouncing up and down

'Congratulations you guys' she said skipping up towards us to give me a hug 'and of course I accept'

'Accept what?' I asked

'I accept being your maid of honor of course!' she said happily

'I should have guessed' I said under my breath so that only Edward could hear

He chuckled softly and slid his hand around my waist

Everyone else was still standing in the door way looking shocked

Alice frowned and nudged Jasper in the ribs

'Oh, sorry, Congratulations' he said, obviously embarrassed

'Umm, yeah Congratulations' said everyone else

'Edward, dude, when did you plan this?' said Emmett, still in shock

'Umm…about 5 minutes ago' laughed Edward

'This is all very rushed you two, why in such a hurry?' said Carlise

'I already know Bella's the one' Edward said as he looked in my eyes 'So why not do it sooner that later' he said looking back at our family

'But Bella's still at school, how is that going to work if you two are married' Carlise persisted

'No one will have to know, I just want to know that Bella belongs to me and no one else' **[sorry that's kinda a line out of Eclipse] **he said while drawing circles on my hand with his thumb 'Oh' he gasped before turning to face me 'stay right where you are, I'll be right back' he said before he sprinted off out the door

'What?' was all I got out before he was back holding a small black box

He quickly dropped down on to one knee 'Sorry for repeating myself but, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?' he opened the box to reveal an amazingly beautiful ring

It looked as if angels had made it

It was a while gold band with about a hundred individual diamonds, all different colors and all casting their own reflection on the ceiling

I gasped at how beautiful it was 'Edward, tell me the truth, how much did this cost?'

'Nothing, it has been passed down in my family for many generations, and I just remembered it. I take it that you like it?' he said taking the ring out of its case

'Of course I love it, who wouldn't love it, it's so beautiful' I sighed still in awe of the rings beauty

'Well, that's a relief' he sighed as he slipped the ring on to my finger 'It's a perfect fit, for the perfect woman' he said while cupping my face in his hand and bringing his soft lips to mine

'Gosh, I think I'm going to puke' said a voice from the door way

I knew who it was before I looked

Rosalie was staring at us with a look of disgust on her face

'Leave it to her to ruin this moment' he whispered in my ear

********

**I'm alos going into exam block this week and next week so it might take me awhile to update**

**sorry and PLZ review and help me continue the story!!!!!!!!!  
**


	18. Ending of Chapter 17

**Thank you every one who helped me overcome this writers block (I only added a little on the very end), it was MUCH appreciated**

**This is the ending to the last chapter so enjoy!!! (and soz that it's so short)  
**

_Previously_

_'Gosh, I think I'm going to puke' said a voice from the door way_

_I knew who it was before I looked_

_Rosalie was staring at us with a look of disgust on her face_

_'Leave it to her to ruin this moment' he whispered in my ear._

'Oh, I'm sorry' she said sarcastically, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out of view.

'Is that the only action she knows? Flipping her hair over her shoulder?' I scoffed

'I heard that' yelled Rosalie from somewhere downstairs

I sighed. 'Don't worry about her, all I need is you happy' Edward said, turning me to face him.

'I love you Edward and I feel so happy I'm about to burst. Is that good enough?' I joked.

'That's the best thing I've heard in…forever' he said lovingly.

I smiled and brought his lips to mine for a short kiss. This was what I wanted, this was what I needed, and this was what I was going to have forever…

**The End**

**Bit of a corny ending but it was the best I could come up with.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has supported me through this story, I couldn't have completed it without you all!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!**

**I was thinking of doing a sequel, but if I do that then I will need ideas, so plz tell me if you have ANY ideas!!!**

**Thanks for sticking with me till the end, I hope you liked it!!!**


	19. Authors Note

**Hey everyone!!!**

**I've FINALLY got around to writing the first chapter of the sequel to SPARK!!!! **

**YAY!!! *happy dance***

**Anyway, it's called 'Just Keep moving' and I'd love it if you all took a look at it :D :D :D**

**Thanks sooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas!!!! You are life savers!!!!!**

**Also, my friend Roza (Dimitri has the hots for me) has written a continuation of one of my scenes in chapter 16 so check that out if you get the chance :D It's called '****Spark Companion'**

**Thanks sooooooooo much again and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed Spark!!!!**


	20. Spark is nominated for an award!

Hey ppl!!!!

gee1995 has nominated 'Spark" in the 'Bite Me' award!!!!! (bets vamire story award!! :D)

Voting has already begun and it closes on the 30th of July so plz plz plz vote for this story cause I think it might have a chance of winning :D :D :D

The link is:

Click"http://www(dot)surveymonkey(dot)com/s(dot)aspx?sm=cowWKKAPqfTBD010FQaFHw_3d_3d"Click

(just take out the (dot) and put in a real .)

So plz plz plz plz plz PLZ vote and help this story WIN!!! :D :D :D

Thanks so much everyone!!! :D :D :D

I love you all!!! :D :D :D

Britty :D :D :D :D :D


	21. AN

Hey everyone!!!

I've been reading over this story and i'm not too happy with the grammer and spelling and just the whole writting style so i'm going to re-post chapters to make the story better :D :D :D

it will be practically the same story but just with some little changes here and there and MUCH better spelling and grammer!!! And i'm putting in full-stops this time!!!! YAY!!!!

lol, so i'm sorry if the ppl that are on story alert start to get copeous amounts of emails...sorry o_O

I love you all :D :D :D

Britty :D xoxoxo


End file.
